My Kouhai May Be Following me
by ragecage
Summary: (Genderbent AU) One high schooler's epic quest for caffeine. So why is it so long? Well there might also something in there about a less than legit witness protection, the demons in the occult club and the endless sarcasm of an unwilling high school student who's just trying to be taken seriously. Well, you know what they say; couples that do demonic rituals together stay together.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so it never comes up in story but Mika is the only character who you don't already know what she looks like. Besides the school uniform, she wears elbow length black gloves, torn up stockings and leather boots. Impractically long blue hair and blue eyes. Yes, she's an edgelord and she knows it.**

 _A Yandere Sim fanfic~_

"Mika, you're late again!" Osano whined at me. "You always make me wait!"

"You act like I want to be at school." I quipped.

"Education is very important! These are the most important years of our lives, you know!"

"Who told you that lie? I need caffeine. Come with me to the vending machine."

Osano continued to talk at me as I headed inside, stopping only briefly at my locker. It was then I noticed him. He was pretty boring looking guy, didn't stand out at all. But the way he was looking at me… made me shiver. I think his name was Aishi? His last name, at least. He was in my class, but I didn't really know him.

I shook it off, my need for caffeine overriding any paranoia.

"Are you even listening to me?" Osano snapped.

"Not really." I admitted before thinking of the consequences. I was subjected to another long winded tangent for my trouble. At least I half listened to him this time. Something about me being irresponsible, and needing to step it up, and maybe acting like a lady for once. I would have said something about him not having the authority to lecture me on ladylike behavior but, you know, caffeine.

I'm not ignoring him to be mean, I swear. Honestly, I like Osano. I really do. He's a great person. Okay, maybe not a great person, but a good person. He's just too high energy for me. If we weren't neighbors, I doubt we would even be friends. He tries really hard though, and I appreciate that. Like right now, for example.

"Here, let me buy that." Osano said as I fumbled to get out my wallet.

"No, really I-" I objected, but it was already too late.

"You drink diet, right?" he said, pressing the button as his money disappeared into the machine. He handed the can to me with a shy blush on his face.

"You didn't have to. Let me pay you back…" I felt bad, like I was taking advantage of him. There are people in this school I would do that to, but not Osano. He was too...

"N-no! You live alone, so you need your money! And besides, if you're half awake your grades will suffer! Not that I care or anything! Idiot." I smirked at his outburst. I was going to say he was nice, but that would be giving him too much credit. I took the can from his hand, deciding to buy him a cupcake or something at lunch.

"Thank you." I said sincerely, and his blush deepend.

"Whatever. Y-You're an idiot for liking diet soda anyway."


	2. Chapter 2

One more hour, I told myself. One hour until lunch. I can make it. I can.

It wasn't our normal Literature teacher that walked in. Everyone chanted the usual greeting, bowed, and sat down. There was a lot of whispering, and the reason why was… painfully obvious.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Rana, and I'll be your substitute for a week."

"Uh, what happened to our teacher?" someone in front of me asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know." The teacher shrugged, flashing a charming smile. "Lets all get along, okay? Now, turn to…"

Under the desk, I furiously texted Osano.

 _Do you see the man cleavage on that one? They let him walk into school like that?_

I heard a cute ringtone, only slightly muffled by the bookbag. Osano had forgotten to mute his phone.

"Sorry! Sorry." he muttered, turning beet red.

"It's alright. Just turn it off, why don't you?" Mr. Rana said. Osano reached into his bag, looking up only briefly to glare at me. I don't think he read my text.

Still, lit was my favorite class, and I may or may not have read ahead. I was set to finish everything well before the bell rang, until the sub did the unthinkable.

"Why don't we take turns reading aloud? It will be… rather stimulating, I think." he said in an uncomfortably sultry voice. It took every ounce of my diminishing willpower not to curse at the top of my lungs.

I really, really meant to follow along. I did. But when the third illiterate kid began to slog through their paragraph, I just started doing my own work. I deserve points though. I even paid attention to the delinquent's reading, and he was making it as painful as possible on purpose. I know he's in a junior gang or whatever but he's not stupid. But, when it came to my time to read…

"Mika? Are you paying attention?" the sub said, looking at my name on the seating chart.

"Uh…" I could almost feel Osano glaring at me. "No, sorry, I got ahead. Where are we?"

"My, my, quite the intellectual." the teacher said in a deep voice that made me apprehensive. He stalked down the aisle of desks to where I was. He leaned entirely too close to me, running his finger down my open textbook. He paused, tapping a paragraph on the page. "Here," he said, his breath almost on my ear.

I wanted to bolt out of that classroom. I did not want to be anywhere near this man. I did not want to be in the same building, I did not want to be within a hundred miles.

"Well, go on. Read for us." He put a hand on my shoulder, and my entire body tensed. This was not okay. I needed to get out. Anywhere else. But I didn't run. With every ounce of my willpower, I read. As quickly and cohesively as I could. I tried not to think about the unpleasant warmth of his body. I tried not to think about my heartbeat in my ears, or the sweat on my palms or the heat on my face. God, was he wearing sandalwood? I fucking hate sandalwood.

As I reached the last sentences of my paragraph, he finally, finally moved away. I let out a small breath of relief. I couldn't force myself to look up. I stared blankly at my textbook the rest of the period. I forced myself to breathe. It wasn't going to happen again. I wasn't going to let it.


	3. Chapter 3

The bell for lunch rang, and I sprang up, shoving my materials into my bag as quickly as I could manage. I saw the sub coming towards me. I pretended I didn't. I leapt out into the hall, ignoring Osano calling out to me.

I went up to the roof, where Osano and I usually ate. Sitting on our usual bench, I pulled my headphones out of my chaotic mess of a bookbag. Why did I bother bringing it out with me? I could have just abandoned it in the classroom.

To my relief, exactly the kind of music I needed started to blare from my headphones. I let it wash through my head while I tried to clean up my bag. Lyrics. Organization. Focus on those. Don't worry about what just happened. Don't even think about it. Bad dreams, bad memories.

It occured to me that Osano was standing over me, trying to say something. I pulled out a headphone.

"Sorry, say again?"

"Geez!" he scoffed. "I said, why'd you leave me in the classroom! Are you listening to that Vocaloid stuff again? Ugh!"

"Actually, I'm listening to American rock today. And sorry, I just needed air." I said. Osano groaned and plopped down next to me.

"I need to show you some real music. The classics; Mozart, Bach, Beethoven... I'll… make a playlist for you."

"Excuse you, The Killers are classic." I said, my grin returning. "But yeah, I'd love it if you made me a playlist."

It seemed the prolonged eye contact had an effect on Osano. His head snapped away as he flushed bright red.

"Y-yeah! You should! So I'll make it for you." he said, staring desively at the ground. I didn't have the heart to tell him I was already a diehard for Mozart and Pagani. Basically, I liked anything with a dramatic violin or piano.

I looked out over the rooftop, surveying all the usual suspects. I saw the guy I noticed this morning, leaning on the railing by Midori. Aishi. He wasn't in my class, I don't know why I thought that earlier. He was one or two years below me, I think. Like Midori, he seemed engrossed in his phone. I made a "hmm" noise to myself. I guess the wave of paranoia this morning had been a fluke.

"Oko." I said to the tall, scraggly boy who was off to Osano's left and technically was sitting with us, "Are you going to be doing that all week?"

"Yes." he answered. "Longer, if need be."

"They're not vampires or whatever!" Osano scolded. "Honestly, only an idiot would believe something like that!"

"Succubi." Oko corrected, not bothering to glance at either of us.

"Tch. Idiot." Osano grumbled, digging around in his bag. "Here, Mika. Take this or whatever."

He handed me a cute bento box with a blue butterfly pattern. I stared at it dumbly for a while. I probably deserved his next tangent.

"Well? Eat it, won't you!"

"Uh what?" I stuttered unintelligently.

"It's not like I made it for your or anything! I… made too much food this morning! If you don't want it, don't eat it! Idiot." Osano ranted, his eyes averted and his face red. If he kept blushing like that, people might mistake him for a lobster. Or something equally lame.

"No, I'll eat it. Thank you." I said, opening the box.

I didn't look at him, but I assumed he was blushing even harder. Seriously, that can't be good for his health. I felt bad, I mean, here he is giving my breakfast and my lunch. But I don't feel the same he does. I'm not thick, you know? I simultaneously wish he would just come out and tell me and glad that he doesn't because I have no idea how to let a guy down gently. Is that even possible? Look at this cute friggin lunch. Way too much effort put into it for "I made too much food". Who does he think he's fooling? ...What am I going to do with him?

"This is really good." I said, both because it was and because I knew the compliment would mean a lot to him.

"Good! I mean, of course it is! I made it after all!" he grumbled. I kept eating, even though I wasn't very hungry. My thoughts, as much as I told them not to, wandered over to the substitute teacher…. His clothes, his voice, his behavior, everything about him screamed "should not be allowed near students". Yet he was allowed into this classy, prestigious . His record must be sparkling clean then, or he had something over someone… the possibility made me sick.

I mean, physically sick. I'm going to throw up.

Without a word to Osano, I practically threw his bento box onto the bench next to me. I dashed to the bathroom, and let me tell you, two flights of stairs trying to hold it in is not happy fun times. Neither is throwing up in a high school bathroom, on your knees on a filthy floor bent over a scummy toilet with no time to even close the stall door.

I heard cries of disgust from Miss What's-Her-Tits and her gang of pastel bitches. They always seem to be in the bathroom, no matter when I go. I'm pretty sure one or a few of them took a picture of me bent over the can as they left, leaving behind a cloud of clashing perfumes.

After the pastels left, I heard Osano calling me from outside the bathroom, through the half open door.

"Wait no, don't go in there!" he hissed, and I heard a near silent set of footsteps approach me.

"Are you alright?" Oko said, unafraid of the horror of the girl's bathroom. I responded by hurling again into the bowl. I heard Oko sigh and lean back onto the stall door.

I when I finally settled enough to stand up,Oko was staring at the back wall of the girl's bathroom.

"Something interesting back there?" I asked, going to the sink.

"The ghost." Oko said in that slow, deliberate way of his.

"She's not that interesting." I said, rinsing the taste out of my mouth. I spat water into the sink a few times. "She just floats there."

"Was it a curse? That made you sick?" he asked. I think he was concerned, but it's kind of hard to tell.

"No. Probably not. I'm allergic to eggplant, maybe it was in the bento. It's the only thing I've eaten today."

"That's not how to react to eggplant."

"How would you know?" I accused.

"Halloween." he answered. Part of me wanted to die a little bit.

"Please don't mention that again."

"I think you're a pathological liar, Mika."

"And you're a weirdo. We all got problems."

I dried my face with a paper towel, and glanced out the open bathroom door.

"Where did Osano go?" I asked.

"To class." said Oko. I let out a breath of relief. I was afraid he had gone to get the nurse.

"You should go too. I'll just… go the the nurse." I said.

"No you won't." Oko said. I shrugged.

"No, I won't. Thank you, Oko. For staying with me."

"You shouldn't be left alone. But here I am,about to do exactly that…"

"You're already late. Go!"


	4. Chapter 4

I shooed Oko out of the girl's bathroom, and watched him disappear down the empty hall. First, I went back to the roof to pick up my abandoned bag. My phone was still there, and that was the important thing. I shot a text to a certain nobody, and began downstairs.

It was easy enough to dodge the hall monitors and escape outside. Round the back of the building, I picked up the pack of cigarettes dropped out of the upper window. From there, the furnace. One or two of the delinquents were skipping too, so I sat down on the wall with my back against the other wall, away from them.

I lit a cigarette, but didn't put it in my mouth. I'm not a smoker, just a pyromaniac. I watched it burn, letting the horrid smell wash out the memory of sandalwood. I could just skip fourth period for the rest of the week. There was shit the guidance counselor would say about it. And if she did, I could do some mild threatening. I could report Mr. Rana, I guess, but I have little faith it would do anything. I've done this song and dance before. I'd rather like to avoid it.

"Give me one." A gruff, demanding voice rang out. I glanced up dully to see Mr Ten-Students-With-His-Bare-Fists, all scars and bad attitude.

"Ask nicely." I said, too apathetic to muster any sort of decent sass.

"The hell did you just say?" he scowled. I sighed, and tossed him the whole pack.

"Look, I don't even smoke, and I'm not in the mood to fight you. Have it." He caught the pack one handed, but continued to glare at me. I stared at the glowing embers of my dwindling cigarette.

"Can I help you?" I said, as he still didn't go away.

"You Mika? Mika Yamada?"

"And you're Osoro Shidesu. And?"

"I heard you beat two of my boys."

"Was it two? There was blood in my eyes and they all look alike."

Osoro smirked, and I tensed. Was he going to start something? His small fry I could handle, but Osoro was built, not to mention his reputation. That was not a fight I could win.

"How the hell did you manage that?" he said with a laugh. It looked like he was… genuinely smiling? "You're like what, five-four, ninety pounds?"

"I think you have me confused with someone else. I'm not nearly that small." I was nearly as tall as him, actually. And I weighed like one fifty! The hell, man.

He leaned over me, trapping me between the wall and himself. If he was going to fight, I didn't want to be on the ground. He didn't leave me room to stand up. And if I forced by way up, that would be an act of aggression. Usually I'd be all riled up to fight this guy but today I couldn't stand the thought. I couldn't handle it. I just-

"You're cute." Osoro said, breaking off and heading back to the delinquent's usual spot.

I sat in stunned silence. Did he… he just… wait, was he flirting with me? What the fuck was that?


	5. Chapter 5

For about three more hours, I stared at the empty text box on my phone. The contact name on the top of the screen read Shinsei.

I'm not going to text him. He's not going to be bothered. Sexual harassment was low, if not nonexistent on his list of concerns for me. I'm a big kid. I can take care of myself. I'm overreacting. Mr. Rana just got close and touched my shoulder. It's not like this teacher even has the ability to… I shuddered. I did not want to remember that. I shoved my phone into my pocket, drawing my arms up to my chest. Old wounds stung underneath the long gloves that I wore. I took a deep, shuddering breath. Mr. Rana was just a creeper. He was nowhere close to that level of depravity. Even it he was-

My phone went off, and I jumped. Digging it out of my pocket, the name I did not want to see was on screen.

 _New Text Message: Shinsei_

Was he reading my mind or something? After all else, I wouldn't be surprised. Reluctantly, I opened the text.

 _Check in._

Short, concise, and an order, not a request. Just like him. I had already made up my mind that I wasn't going to tell him. What to say to check in though, I took some time but I came up with:

 _I'm alive and not in mortal danger_

It wasn't my best work, but whatever. My sass was not what it usually is. I purposely didn't punctuate, just to piss him off. Not that I'd get to see the payoff, but just knowing I made him twitch was enough. Asshole.

The bell rang for the end of school. I pushed myself up off the grass and sighed. I'm just going to pretend fourth period literature didn't happen. I'm not going to go to that class for the rest of the week. I'm going to pretend that I'm fine. And I'm not going to think about it.

I decided that I wasn't going to go straight home. I figured I should show up to club and show Oko that I was alright. Besides, I couldn't leave him alone with all the other emos. They needed a real goth to show them how it was done. Not that I could be super goth in a school uniform… but whatever.

My phone beeped as I made my way down the clubroom. It was Osano, checking up on me. I smiled a bit. I couldn't help it.

 _u didn't come back to class. r u ok?_

 _I'm fine now. Going to my club, if you want to stop by._

 _no thanks. ur clubmates are super creepy! im just glad ur ok. i took notes 4 u._

 _I'll deal with it later. See you on the other side…_

I'm glad I have Osano as a friend, even though I have no idea why he even hangs around me, or why he has a crush on me. I mean, Oko is a great friend and all but it's nice to hang out with someone who doesn't see the ghost or the half demon in the room. It's great to have someone who knows, but… I dunno. Cute to have someone who doesn't. Does that sound bad? It sounds kinda bad.

"Oh Mika!" a musical voice rang from the room I happened to be passing. "Won't you come to help me?" I sighed angrily as Kizano leaned out of the drama club to shout at me. " Oh Mika darling, you're just in time! I need someone to practice with! You know Phantom of the Opera, don't you?"

I weighed the pros and cons. Pro: Phantom of the Opera. Con: Kizano.

"Of course I know the Phantom. Have you seen how I dress?" I may or may not have tossed my hair with that statement. I might not like Kizano, but attention is nice. I know he's only interested because I'm moderately attractive. "Who are you playing?"

"Why, Raoul of course!" Kizno declared. "The gallant gentleman, come to save the gentle lady!" Yeah, I'm gonna file that under con. I've read the book, seen the musical, watched a few movies, and Raoul always seems like a ponce. Especially in the book.

"Sorry Kizano," I excused myself, continuing down the hall, "I've got some things to do for my club. Later!"

"Ah, maybe next time then!" he called after me.


	6. Chapter 6

I have to admit something. I've been sabotaging the Occult Club's rituals. Not all of them, just the ones that seem a little too… real. I notice Oko doing it too. Leaving out key ingredients, mispronouncing his Latin… I'm not sure what his motive is. Why start an occult club if he didn't want anyone to summon demons? Actually, why was this school allowed to have an occult club?

Regardless, when I got to the clubroom everything was as it normally is. All my wonderful clubmates curled up in different corners with tomes of more or less arcane knowledge. Oko hunched over the ritual knife and skull, mouthing a passage from the open book propped up behind it. Coming up behind Oko, I tapped him on the shoulder to let him know I was there. He didn't respond though, not at first. Not until he had finished reading. He looked up, and nodded slowly at me.

"You're okay." he murmured. "You didn't come back to class."

"Skipped." I said with a shrug.

"That's… not good."

"I hope you're not planning on cursing someone." I changed the subject, indicating his book. "If you are, try to pick something with less backlash. I recommend the red pin, if you can find enough moths. "  
"Why?" he asked. I was unprepared for the question. I fumbled a bit.

"Well… 'cause I like you, so I worry about you, freakshow. I don't want you cursing yourself to death."

"Like... me?"

"I… am your friend, right?" I asked. "It's a little hard to tell, honestly."

I think Oko actually had an emotion in that moment. Granted, that emotion was surprise, but it was progress.

"My… friend? Yes. Yes, you are." was that I smile I saw? There was whole rainbow of emotional expression going on today.

"Mika?" Oko asked me an hour later as we cleaned up for the day. The others had gone already in dissapointed frustration, it was just the two of us left to clean up the remainder of the chalk. "Do you believe? In this? In what we're doing?"

"That's a very deep and philosophical question." I answered teasingly. "What are we doing? What is the deeper purpose of cleaning floor chalk?" Oko stared at me for a minute, with no satisfying reaction. I sighed.

"Yes. Demons, ghosts. Why do you think I ruin the rituals? I know what we're messing with."

"So you believe me. The ghost in the bathroom… the Basu sisters. I thought maybe you were just teasing me."

"Never about that. I'm just like you, Oko. Just a little more flippant."

"No. Nobody is like you."

"That's not even close to true." I said with a sigh.

With resolution, I pulled Oko's book out of his bag, and flipped through the pages. I tucked a bit of paper in the binding as a bookmark, and slid the book back to him.

"Try that. Only, do it at one in the morning. At no other time, understand?" I told him, and he nodded. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door before he could ask questions.

"See you tomorrow." is all that I offered him.


	7. Chapter 7

Osano was waiting for me to walk home. He has a study group in the library that usually ends a bit before clubs do.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand." I said as I led the way out of the school gates.

"You sure you're okay?" Osano asked as we walked.

"I'm fine now, really."

"Was it something you ate?" he asked apprehensively.

"Well th-" I stopped that sentence short as I realized the only thing I had eaten today was Osano's bento. I couldn't tell him that. "I think not? Could have been… dehydration or something. Probably just a fluke."

"Yeah. Sure." Osano said shortly, looking away.

We walked in silence for a while. I wanted to talk to Osano about the substitute teacher, but I noticed something else. A feeling of dread that crept over me. I resisted the urge to glance over my shoulder, and instead pulled a compact out of my bag. It was a real classy one with a sparkly pentagram, but I used it to look behind me. It had been long enough in our walk that the other schoolkids had dispersed, and only like two other people walked this path home. Actually, we were far enough along that only one other person lived this way, but she wasn't the one who was behind us.

That same kid. The one that was staring this morning. The one by Midori at lunch. I'd never seen him come this way after school before. It's not like he was doing anything suspicious, he was just walking and minding his own business, phone in hand. But the expression on his face… I shut my compact with a click, that expression burned into my mind. Anger. Horrifying, poisonous rage. I know your average teenage boy has a lot to be mad about, but… That was chilling.

He kept behind us the whole way home. Osano and I said our goodbyes, parting ways and going into our own houses. As I headed up my walkway, the feeling of being watched didn't dissipate. When I turned to close my door, I saw that he had paused in front of my house, staring at me with a strange expression.

I put on my best grin and waved. The boy blushed, put his head down and hurried on. Okay, that was typical teenage boy behavior, at least. Like I said, I'm at least mildly attractive.

I sighed to myself, shutting the door and entering my house.

~End of Day One~


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, if you've gotten this far, why not leave a review? it's been a while since I undertook a big project like this... I could use the feedback.**

* * *

I rolled over to deactivate my alarm, cursing the bright sun and the early morning. Getting up this early was not healthy for a creature of darkness such as myself. I checked my phone, and was slightly nervous when I didn't see a text from Oko. I mean, you'd think you'd check in with the friend who told you to perform a demonic ritual in the middle of the night. I decided now was the time to text first.

 _You still alive?_

I stared at my screen for a while, waiting for him to get back to me. When he didn't, I sighed and got my things together for the day.

Osano would be waiting for me outside, but he would head to school without me when he got impatient. Even then, he would wait out by the gate for me to arrive. I did want to get to school and check on Oko. However, I did not want Osano to be present for that conversation. So I had to get to school before Osano did, without him seeing me leave the house.

It's not complicated, really. I just slipped out the kitchen window and jumped my back fence. I started the five block walk to school at a half jog. If I could get there before Osano got tired of waiting for me, then I could hole up in the clubroom and just appear when class started. I don't want Osano to think I'm avoiding him. He's so goddamn nice to me, I don't want to hurt him. Well, nice in his own way.

I was two thirds of the way there when my phone went off. I dug my phone out of my bag, hoping it was Oko. I sighed. Shinsei again.

 _Check in._

 _Whatever._

I would have left it at that, but I was almost at school, and I had a bone to pick with him anyway.

 _Hey, tell me something. Why highschool? Couldn't find me a day job?_

 _A job affords too much contact with the public._

 _And school doesn't?_

 _Not this one._

I groaned. Sure, obviously, private school was the best place to stash me. Walking out in the open everyday, surrounded by teenagers who weren't known for keeping their mouths shut. My phone went off again.

 _I don't have the resources to keep you in my custody._

"I don't know if that would be better." I muttered out loud. On one hand, reliving high school. On the other, daily personal contact with Shinsei. Both were fucked. But what to say now? I had a genuine response to that, but I didn't feel like he deserved it. I did have some snark left in me. Or I could just ignore him. I went with a mild threat.

 _I could just run off, you know. You'd never find me._

He didn't answer for a while. Not until I had made it to school, and was on my way to the clubroom. I didn't check my phone immediately after it went off. I first went into the room and established that Oko wasn't there. With a sigh of disappointment, I looked at my screen.

 _You would not run away. This is an exercise of trust between us. You trust that I will find the Enlightened. I trust that you do as you are asked, and stay out of trouble in the meantime. And when we are done, we will kill every last one of them._

 _I look forward to that._


	9. Chapter 9

I paced while I waited for Oko to arrive. He always comes to the clubroom in the morning. Always. In between my thoughts of worry and pre-guilt for if something happened to Oko, I also rolled my conversation with Shinsei is my head.

He hadn't told me anything about the search. Was he even looking? Was he just taking me for a ride? What if Oko messed it up? What if he tried to do it at midnight? Or worse, at eleven? No, Oko knows what he's doing. Shinsei has a lot of pull. What is he doing that his resources are so stretched that he trusts a school to keep track of me? Each of us is on a hair trigger to betray the other. He knows I'll brand him, yet he's letting it happen… Where the hell is Oko? Why does Shinsei even trust this school? There's a fucking demon portal in this room. Wait, maybe that's why.

"Mika?" Finally, thankfully, Oko arrived, a mildly concerned expression on his face. "Are you alright? You seem flustered…"

"Holy frickity frack on a cracker!" I released hours worth of tension into that vanilla string of expletives. "Why the fucking fuck did you not text me?" Okay, that was less vanilla, but Oko was unphased.

"I don't have my phone…" he said simply.

I sighed, and composed myself. Focus on the present.

"Did it work?" I asked. I didn't see it, or sense it. It may have not followed him into the building.

"Yes, but…" Oko looked off to the side.

"But?"

"What do I do with it?"

I gave a short laugh that almost sounded like a bark. I didn't really take time to contemplate the sound I just made, I was too excited.

"Give it name. Train it. Think of it like a cat." As I spoke, a smile split my face. "But lower maintenance."

"So it's… a familiar?" Oko asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah," I nodded, "You see things that don't want to be seen. As you get older, that gets more dangerous… the little demon will protect you. As long as you name it. Don't not name it. And it'll help you if you want to get into more of the witchcraft… Its power can add to yours. Or not." I slowed down a tad. I was getting a little too worked up. "Look, I don't know what you do in your free time. But I can smell the marks of magic on you. I just want you to be safe."

"You want me… safe?" Oko said. A small, almost imperceptible smile formed on his face. "Thank you."

I felt my face flush. I had never seen Oko smile before… it was good look on him.

"Of course." I said in a soft voice. "It's nice to have someone who knows… what's there. Below the surface." We stood there, smiling at each other like idiots for another few moments until the bell rang. As both of us scurried to the classroom, and I felt… like Oko and I were a little closer than we were before.

Nothing like a little demon ritual to bring two people together.


	10. Chapter 10

Osano had a little time to chew me out before class. Something about him waiting for me for hours and me apologizing profusely saying that I overslept. Luckily, class started before he could really get going.

The first three hours went by just fine. Getting out of fourth wasn't too much of an adventure, either. I just walked stubley out the back door as soon as the third teacher left. I had a mini heart attack when I saw Mr. Rana coming down the hall. I just turned the other way and walked with purpose, like I was supposed to be there. I think he saw me, but he didn't call out. I didn't relax though, not until I had closed the door to the Occult club.

With a deliberate breath, I leaned my forehead against the door. I gave myself a brief moment for my heartbeat to slow. Damn him. Damn him for making me making me so flustered. Damn him for making me remember. This Twenty One Jump Street charade was getting on my nerves.

I laughed mirthlessly to myself. I might be a tad too old for high school, but I'm not quite old enough to be a narc. A little calmer now, I pulled a book from the shelf and hid in the corner. Even if someone opened the door, they wouldn't see me right away. You'd have to come all the way to the back of the room and look at me directly. It was a prime spot that was highly prized within the club. But, now at least, there was no one to fight me for it.

I settled in with my book, which happened to be a bestiary. I wished I had a paper and pencil with me, so that I could trace the illustrations in the book, but no such luck. I settled for going over the details of the demons with the tip of my finger, trying to memorize the shapes and negative space that composed the drawing. I was fascinated by a catlike demon called an Anxiety, which looked so cool that I almost wanted it as a pet.

Though I was entranced by my book, I immediately snapped to attention when the door slid open. I sat stock-still, listening to the soft footsteps that entered the room. These were not the footsteps of someone purposely trying to be quiet, but of someone who was just used to being silent. That could apply to any of my club mates. But if was one of them, then why were the hairs on my arms standing on end?

Moving slowly as to not make a sound, I peered out past the corner of the bookshelf. I couldn't quite see who it was… I paused, sitting still. I became keenly aware of my heartbeat in my ears. I kept my breaths steady, but shallow. I waited for the intruder to come into sight.

The footfalls resumed. The figure approached the altar on the back wall, and at last I could see who it was. Aishi, or whatever the fuck his first name is. I was seeing an awful lot of him lately. I frowned, suspicion beginning to form in my mind.

My nose twitched as I tried to catch a hint of sulfur from him. All I smelled was my shampoo, and the chalk that was stored on the shelf next to me. I didn't sense anything from him either. All right, so he wasn't demonic, but that didn't clear him. Especially not with what he was doing.

He took Oko's ritual knife from the skull on the altar, stowing it in his school jacket. He turned back, and soon I could no longer see him. I heard the door open the tiniest crack, but he didn't leave. Several seconds passed. Complete silence. I became very aware of how tightly I was gripping my book, my fingers white against the black velvet of my gloves. Even with my apprehension, I thought it was quite pretty. I stared hard at my hands, straining my ears for the slightest sound. I heard him shift his weight. I held my breath.

Finally, finally, the door opened and closed again. I heard steps retreat down the hall. I released my breath, as silently as I could, just in case. I allowed some time to pass before I relaxed.

Now, what would someone outside the club want with that knife? Perhaps the student council would want to confiscate it, but I had a sneaking suspicion that wasn't what just happened.

I "hmm"ed to myself. Perhaps I ought to do the same ritual I told Oko to do… An invisible spy would be quite useful at the moment.


	11. Chapter 11

The bell rang for lunch, and I slipped out of the clubroom as the halls began to fill. Really, I was lucky fourth hour was so easy for me to skip. If it'd had been second or third… ugh. I added that to my ever growing 'do not think about' list.

Up on the rooftop, Osano immediately began grilling me.

"Where did you go? You can't just skip class you know! Jeez, you're so irresponsible! You need to care more about your education!" I rolled my eyes, almost involuntarily. I already have an education. Did me a fat lot of good. Still, I wanted to say something to reassure Osano. Nothing came out. As he stood there, hands on his hips, genuine concern, waiting for me to defend myself, I could not think of a single thing to say. I shrugged.

"I'm sorry." I said in a voice that must have sounded pretty pathetic, because Osano's face fell to pieces. Immediately I felt bad. I wanted to say something else, something snarky, something sincere, anything to bring his demeanor back.

"Well… I…" he sputtered, crossing his arms and breaking eye contact. "Good! Right! Don't let it happen again!"

We stood there in awkward silence. It felt like someone had shoved a chisel into the crack in our relationship, and was prying it open. I racked my brain for something, anything to say to Osano. If I told him about Rana, he would understand. But not here. Not now. It was too public.

Ah! Of course! No shit. I could just ask him to go with me somewhere private. A simple 'we need to talk' could fix everything. God, I'm a idiot sometimes.

"Hey, I-" Osano cut me off, not on purpose, he just hadn't realized I started talking.

"A-Anyway, I want to show you something! Come sit down!" Osano grabbed my arm, dragging me toward the bench we usually sat on.

"Owowowow Osano that actually hurts!" I yelled. He released my arm quickly.

"Oh! Sorry, I-I didn't mean.." Osano said, his face growing red.

"No, no it's fine!" I plastered on a smile. "Really, I'm okay."

"Okay then… just… sit down, let me find my phone…"

I obeyed, sitting on the bench and rubbing my arm. Osano didn't grab me that hard, it's just he grabbed me right where I was burned. My long gloves weren't just a fashion statement. Osano didn't know, of course. I wanted to check my arm, but I didn't want the whole school to see, especially Midori who just across us with her phone out. I didn't need pictures of my barely healed second-degree burns all over the school website.

As I was glancing at Midori, I noticed Aishi was over by her again. His phone was in his hand, like yesterday, but…

He was glaring at Osano with the same poisonous expression I saw him wearing yesterday. That kind of hate was not your garden variety teenage angst… that was a kind of murderous, scathing hate that crawled out of hell. I broke out in goosebumps just looking at him.

"Dammit, I left my phone in the classroom!" Osano said in annoyance, giving up the pat down of his pockets. "Wait here! Don't move!" He disappeared in a hurry, but I didn't watch him go. I was too busy watching Aishi, and his glare that followed poor Osano until he was out of sight. I frowned to myself, a fragmented plan beginning to form.

I glanced around me. Oko was sitting on the other side of the bench, but he wasn't spying on the Basu sisters like usual. Instead, he was paying a lot of attention to the catlike creature on his lap.

Oh my god, I thought to myself. For a moment, I forgot about Aishi, because apparently I'm fucking clairvoyant. The little demon Oko summoned, who was currently rolling over and allowing Oko to scratch its belly, was a freaking Anxiety.

"Did you name it yet?" I said in a high pitched excited whisper, my love for cute demon familiars overriding all else. God, my priorities are screwed.

"Neechee." said Oko, not looking up from his new fluffy hellspawn friend.

"Neechee… like… Emily Strange Neechee?" I said teasingly, scooting closer to Oko. He blushed, which I didn't know he was capable of.

"Y-yes…" he admitted. I let out a short laugh.

"I approve!" I said, casting my eyes over the roof again.

Of course, no one could see the little hellion. Nor would anyone think Oko's behavior was weird. Demons, especially familial ones, had a way of masking themselves and their effect on the world. That mask could extend to their master, if they wanted. But as I looked over, I saw Aishi again. Did he just… take a picture of Oko and me?

I scooted back to where I had been. So Oko had an Anxiety now. Good for him. Now, when I should I roll the dice? Depending on when the ritual was performed, a more powerful demon would be summoned. I told Oko one o' clock, the least powerful time. Since I didn't know his skill, I gave him the safest bet. However, the last time I performed that ritual, I did it at eleven, and summoned the second most beautiful white hellhound I have ever seen. Unfortunately, Shinsei didn't trust me enough to allow me such a powerful asset, so my dear Hessian and I are separated for now.

But Hessian would probably be overkill, and I was no stranger to having multiple familiars. I'll summon one to keep an eye on Aishi, and find out what his deal is. Hmm… three in the morning should be a good time. Not so strong that Shinsei would feel threatened, but not baby's first demon either. Sorry, Oko.

"I'm back!" Osano announced, returning with his phone held aloft.


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay, so remember when I said I'd make you a playlist?" Osano said excitedly, sitting down between me and Oko. "Listen to this!" He passed me his earbuds, and I obediently put them in. I found myself looking at Aishi again. He had a strange expression… not the passionate hatred from before, but… anticipation?

"Okay, this is the first one. It always makes me think of you…" Osano said, starting the song. I didn't have a moment to process what he had said, as the recording was just as perplexing as Aishi's look.

"Mika? No, I don't really like her that much. Kinda weird, to be honest… creepy, even."

It was... Osano's voice, but… the tone, the annotation didn't match… it sounded like voice clips cobbled together, playing on loop.

"Mika? No, I don't really like her that much. Kinda weird, to be honest… creepy, even." "Mika? No, I don't really like her that much. Kinda weird, to be honest… creepy, even.""Mika? No, I don't really like her that much. Kinda weird, to be honest… creepy, even."

I never took my eyes off Aishi. As the confusion spread across my face, his expression changed. From anticipation to a slowly spreading triumphant grin. I scowled, taking out the earbuds and handing them back.

"Hey, Osano, I'll be right back, yeah? I gotta… get something. From my bag."

"Huh? What did you forget?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll be right back."

I cleared out of the rooftop, not quite sure of where I was going. What was Aishi doing? I have no doubt he put that sound file in Osano's phone. How, was a question, but the right question was, why? Was his problem with Osano, or with me? I noticed… he had followed me off the roof. He was walking a few feet behind me, as casually as you please. I think it's safe to assume he's after me. Again, why?

Mother. Fucking. Shit. Was he from the Enlightened? No, it couldn't be. I never saw anyone under the age of thirty around them. But, still… if there was a time to contact Shinsei, it would be now. Well, maybe not right now… not while Aishi was following me. Seriously, what the hell was his first name?

I went out to the front of the school. Neither Osano nor Oko would look for me there. At least, I hope. I walked out past one of the drama club girls, out into the grass. I sat in the open, forcing Aishi to hide out ten feet away from me. There was no way he could get closer without looking suspicious, and he knew it. Not only was he a stalker, but he was competent about it. That was something I could take advantage of, at least.

He would probably think I was upset about Osano's recording. That was excuse enough to be out here alone. What would he think of me texting, though? I growled to myself. I'll risk it.

I didn't want to text Shinsei while I was at school. I would deal with that later. Now… I really wanted to explain myself to Osano.

 _Hey, do me a favor. Listen to that recording you showed me._

 _y? did you like it?_

 _Please just listen to it._

 _? Mika, i swear i didnt say that! that wasnt me!_

 _I know. I didn't think you did._

I paused, my thumbs hovering over the keypad. How much do I tell him? Definitely not everything. Oh, most certainly not everything. He texted me back before I knew what to say next.

 _who would do this?_

I sighed. What do I tell him? How much danger was there? If it was the Enlightened, then… Then Osano needed to get the hell away from me.

 _Someone who wants to drive us apart. Delete these texts. I'll explain later._

I'll explain later. That sounded like a lie. It probably was. Osano took the hint though, and didn't text me again.

My phone did go off again, but it was Shinsei.

 _Check in._

 _We need to talk. I'll call later._

When we went back to class, Osano and I didn't look at each other. I hated the tension that hung in the air. I couldn't concentrate, but I didn't care anyway. All I cared about was Osano's safety.

He might not be safe anymore.

And that was my fault.


	13. Chapter 13

Both Osano and I opted to skip our after school activities. We met up at the front of the school, and began to head out.

As we neared the gate however, I saw a familiar figure leaning casually against the wall. I heard Osano gulp and walk a little closer to me, which was cute but also pathetic. Osoro looked up as we neared, and scowled.

"Oh." Osoro said, looking annoyed. "You've got a friend."

"Um, yeah." I said, trying to sound tough for Osano's sake. "Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem." Osoro pushed himself off the wall and stalked out the gate. I glanced at Osano and shrugged. He just looked nervous. I couldn't tell if he was anxious about the conversation we were about to have or if he was really that afraid of Osoro.

We went out the gate together. Once the school was behind us, Osano tried to start the conversation.

"So-"

"Not yet." I cut him off. He fell meekly silent. There didn't seem to be anyone behind us. Perhaps leaving early threw Aishi off the scent. Still, I waited. When we were halfway home, with still no one, I felt safe enough to talk.

"You should probably avoid me for awhile."

"What? Why?" Osano objected. "Of course I'm not going to do that! If someone is trying to separate us, than we should stick together! We're friends, aren't we?"

I smiled gently. He was so nice to me. He didn't know a thing, but I don't think he'd care if he did.

"Aren't we?" he asked again. My chest ached. I should say no. I should hurt him. That way he wouldn't come back. That way, no matter what Aishi turned out to be, Osano would be safe.

But I couldn't. I could not bring myself to be mean to Osano. I've always been selfish like that.

"You are my friend. Osano…" I sighed, not making eye contact. I felt his gaze on me. I felt his yearning to wrap his arm around me, to tell me it was okay. I wasn't going to let him. I know what he wanted me to say. I wasn't going to say it.

"Things have happened to me… I've done… I've gotten mixed up in some bad things."

"Bad things? Like what?" Concern ripped through Osano's voice, tearing open my chest. "Nothing… illegal, right?"

"Dangerous things." I said. "I… don't want you to get involved. Just… stay away from me!"

With that childish cry, I ran. Like a little girl, I ran from my problems.

"Hey, wait! Mika!" Osano couldn't catch up to me. He fell further and further behind as his stamina wore down. My vision blurred with tears as I reached my house a block ahead of him and shut myself inside. I hid in my room. A few minutes later, Osano was at my door, knocking and ringing the bell furiously. I ignored him, as much as it hurt. It hurt him just as much as it hurt me. I could hear his voice breaking down as he shouted through the door, begging me to answer. My phone blew up with his texts and calls.

Eventually, the knocking stopped. The texts slowed down. One last message came in. I looked at my screen, my eyes puffy from crying.

 _im going home. call me if you need anything_

I rolled over, cursing myself. Cursing myself for hurting someone who had dedicated so much of his time to me. Osano deserves better. I'm a terrible friend.


	14. Chapter 14

Eventually, I got over my pity party. I needed to compose myself… enough to talk to Shinsei.

I avoided Osano's texts… I just checked Shinsei's thread. He hadn't responded since I texted him at lunch. That wasn't a good or bad thing. I took a bracing breath… and hit dial.

The line rang. Once, Twice, Thrice… I leaned against the cold wall, letting the temperature sear into me. Just as I thought Shinsei wouldn't answer… Just as I dreaded leaving a voicemail… he picked up.

"Mika." he said abrasively. Oh thank god, I sighed to myself, despite his hostile tone.

"Listen, Shinsei, I have a stalker."

"A stalker?"

"One of the students." I spoke quickly, for fear he would dismiss me. Were I in a sound state of mind, I would have hated myself for showing weakness to him. "He's human, as far as I can tell. But he could easily be part of the Enlightened."

"Then kill him." Shinsei said, his voice hard and dismissive. To be honest, I hadn't thought of that. But I couldn't just kill some random kid because he was creepy. Besides…

"If he's Enlightened, shouldn't he be followed? He could lead us to them." The silence on the other end of the line told me Shinsei hadn't thought of that.

"... You said he's a student. Give me a name."

"His last name is Aishi. That's all I know."

"No first name?"

"No." I shook my head, even though he couldn't see it. I heard Shinsei growl under his breath, but I also heard the clack of a keyboard.

"How fortunate. There is only one Aishi in he school… Ayato Aishi."

"That's his fucking name?" I asked, some of my vigor returning. "That sucks. I really like the name Ayato."

"Your opinion of his name doesn't matter. If he is an enemy of ours, he will be removed." I cringed at the use of the word 'our'. We were not a we. I didn't say as much, though.

"I have a way to keep an eye on him. From there, I-"

"You will do nothing." he interrupted.

"I'm sorry, what?" I hissed. My indignation brought me back from my emotional spell.

"Mika. You will do nothing." Shinsei sighed, like he was preparing to say something he didn't want to say. "Give me this chance," he said in a low voice. "To prove that I am worthy of your trust." My eyes narrowed. That's not like him. He demands my trust, just like he demands everything in his life.

"When were you so concerned about earning my confidence?" I asked smoothly.

"My goals can not be met without your cooperation. So I am willing to… change my methods for you." I could hear the disgust in his voice. Still, if it was so important that he would ask, and not just expect my compliance… Well, he did ask nicely.

"Very well." I said with a sigh. "I'll hold for now. I will place a bit of faith into your words." I paused, and added one more thought. "Do not betray me, Shinsei."

"Do not betray me, Mika." was his justified answer.

He hung up, and I listened to the silence for a while. I brought my phone down, staring at the screen. Should I set an alarm? I agreed I would do nothing, but still, a familiar would be nice…

Last time I had a familiar, Shinsei made me sent it away. It was best not to push it, I decided.

Still, as I got ready for bed, my thoughts were occupied by two things.

What was I going to do with Osano tomorrow?

Damn, I miss Hessian.

 **~End of Day Two~**


	15. Chapter 15

I stared into my bathroom sink, dreading going out today. In my gut, I knew Osano was waiting for me.I could almost see him shifting impatiently. I sighed, glancing up at my ragged face. Even though I ultimately decided not to get up at three in the morning, I looked like I did anyway.

I forced myself out the door. Time to deal with my problems like an adult. Osano was waiting by my gate, as usual, but his expression was sullen and downcast. I walked toward him, the heels of my boots clacking against the cobblestone. He glanced up, barely. I didn't try to smile. That would have been… patronizing.

I stood in front of him in silence. I waited for him to say something…

"Come on." he said, turning on his heel and starting the walk to school. I followed him, walking behind at first, but quickening my pace to walk beside him.

We walked three blocks in agonizing silence. Finally, I couldn't stand it.

"I'm sorry." I muttered. Osano didn't answer, or give any indication that he heard me. I put my head down, and resigned myself to the silence.

"If you don't want to talk, that's okay." Osano said softly. "You're still my friend, you idiot." I peered at him from the corner of my eye. I hope… I didn't… I don't know.

"I'm sorry." I said again. "I just… can't talk about it. It's not that I don't want to."

"Jeez, stop apologizing! Look," Osano grabbed me by the hand, stopping me in front of the school gate. "I care about you, okay? So just…" he blushed, averting his gaze in an expression that was oh so familiar. "I'm here, okay? When you want to talk."

A small grin lit my face. I was such a bad friend. Osano deserved so much better.

"Thank you." I said, sincerely and wholeheartedly.

We walked into school together, just like always. Something was different between us now, but still. We were here.

But I saw… behind one of the sakura trees… Ayato Aishi. Watching us with that expression of hatred. I scowled. I started to walk a little ways away from Osano. I don't think Osano noticed, and I couldn't see if Ayato did. I should keep distancing myself from Osano… he couldn't handle what I had been through. What I had done.

Whatever Ayato's game was, it wasn't going to effect Osano. I wouldn't let it.


	16. Chapter 16

Another day, another fourth hour to ditch. Except… I didn't get the chance.

Halfway through third hour, an announcement crackled through the intercom.

" _Mika Yamada, please report to the headmaster's office. Mika Yamada, to the headmaster's office._ "

Wait, what? Those two words were written not only across my face, but the face of Osano, and my teacher as well.

"Well… go ahead, then." my third teacher nodded. As I left, I felt Osano's gaze follow me out. I can't say what he was thinking, but I guess it was similar to my train of thought; what the hell could this be about? If it was my rampant truancy, that would be the guidance counselor's problem. She and I had an understanding. But the headmaster? He had other things to worry about. So… what did I do to attract his attention?

The headmaster's office was on the top floor. My boots, which were not approved by the dress code, were extremely loud against the linoleum floor. My footsteps echoed up and down the deathly silent hall. Had it been like a tomb, that would have been comforting. This was like a fluorescently lit void.

I took the moment to compose myself. No matter what the headmaster wanted, he was tiny. His agenda had little bearing on what I did or wanted. I adopted an expression of control and confidence, a sensation that was foreign to me these days. My gait changed as well, into a kind of feminine swagger that was also from seemingly bygone times.

I nodded at the student council member slash hall monitor that was stationed outside the headmaster's office. He had an expression of extreme distaste as he glanced me up and down, but he waved me in anyway. That face of his made me smirk. He looked like he wore it often. At a more opportune time, I would have taken it upon myself to tease him.

The headmaster's office was pretty dull, without much to speak of. Even the man behind the big important desk was unimpressive and unremarkable.

"Miss Yamada." he addressed me. "Please, sit down."

I sat in the hard, uncomfortable chair opposite his desk, throwing my arm behind the backrest and crossing my legs not at all like a lady. I'm sure to him, I looked like a classic high school delinquent. But I knew what I was. I have been treated as many things, but I would not be treated like a child.

The headmaster stared at me, his hands folded under his face, as though he was trying to figure me out. I studied him similarly. I'm not sure what he saw, because I'm not sure what I showed. But I saw a tired old man. Not in a derogatory way, just in that he seemed a man who was older than he should be. A man who had seen and knew too much. I could sympathize with that.

"You're a bit too old for this school, Miss Yamada." he said at last. A statement, not a question.

"Not by much." I said with bravado. "I had a hell of a gap year."

"So I've heard."

Several seconds of silence passed. I did my best to seem stoic and flippant. Still, it got to a point where it was stupidly awkward.

"Sir?" I prompted. "You did call me here."

"Of course." the headmaster nodded. "As I'm sure you know, Mr. Yatogami and I have an agreement for you to attend this school. However, he has not revealed… enough information for me to be comfortable." Yatogami? That must be the surname Shinsei is using. I wondered if he knew what the name meant to me, or if it was just coincidence.

"I don't know what he's told you." I sighed, looking off and out the window, "And he doesn't tell me a lot either."

"I understand that. However, it is not Mr Yatogami I want to know about, but you, Miss Yamada. I understand some things may be painful to talk about… but I'd like you to try." I looked back at him, annoyance tinting my voice.

"Isn't that the counselor's job?" I said shortly. He didn't give me any readable reaction, just a slight relax in the position of his hands.

"Miss Yamada." his tone shifted, from generally affable to 'take me seriously, I'm an adult'. Here we go. I internally rolled my eyes. Time to dance. "You must understand that you being in this school is a liability. I would like to know that you won't cause any trouble… I am starting to think that you may be more trouble than you're worth."

"Then kick me out." I challenged. "Please, actually. I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here." The headmaster said nothing, but there was a tenseness about him. "Unless, of course," I threw out a guess, "the bribe is too good to let go."

Hmm. It seemed my guess was wrong. I knew money exchanged hands, but the headmaster's face told me that wasn't it. Did he want to save my poor, damaged soul? That would be noble, but I don't want his help.

"Miss Yamada." he said, trying again. "I want to know what you are hiding from."

I didn't answer. I didn't make eye contact. The headmaster pressed on.

"I know of the Enlightened. What I don't know is-"

"Don't." I said shortly. "They're a cult, okay? I'm a witness against them. My testimony will bring them to justice, or whatever. Once they're caught. Until then… I'm here."

I was about four seconds from losing my composure. I grabbed my gloved forearm, gripping hard and letting the sting from my burn keep me grounded. Burns, bruises, cuts, needle marks… surrounded by men that I loathed with my every breath. No maiming. No bone breaking. Keep her down. Everything else was fair game. Everything. This girl will become the sainted maiden…

Cold nights spent sobbing and alone. Drawing spells with whatever I could find, usually my own blood. Killing and cursing whoever I could. I was kept half conscious and pumped full of sedatives… and my hack job curses did not go unpunished. I had tormentors, torturers, priests, and one who liked to take particular advantage of my drugged out state.

"Is that all?" the headmaster asked, his drab voice carrying me back from that dark bloodied cell.

"The leaders would want me back." I muttered. "So I'm acting like a normal citizen. Halfway across the country, where they won't find me."

"I see."

More silence. I shifted uncomfortably. I was no longer in charge, and I hated it. I broke and I couldn't pull myself back together. Maybe Shinsei had some sick reason for sticking me back in school. Surround me with authority so that I would stay complacent. I should tear that bastard limb from limb.

The headmaster sighed.

"Regardless, I have promised Mr. Yatogami I would keep an eye on you while you remain in this school. He has informed me that you have a stalker. Ayato Aishi, is that correct?"

"Is that what this is?" anger bubbled in my chest as I spoke through clenched teeth. Damn you, Shinsei. "Why couldn't you have just led with that?"

"As he hasn't done anything wrong, I can't suspend or expel him." the headmaster ignored me as he went on. "For now, I am transfering one of the student council to your class. He'll keep an eye on you. Megamo Saiko."

"That is a terrible idea."

"You do not have a say in this matter." the headmaster said firmly. "Mr Saiko will protect you, as well as making sure that you do not cause trouble. Perhaps his presence will improve your attendance, as well."

I snarled. My restraint had become rather frayed as of late, and it unwound a little bit further.

"You have no idea… I can't…" I couldn't even form the sentence. The headmaster frowned at me like a disapproving parent.

"This school has a reputation, Miss Yamada. While you are here, you will maintain it. Mr Saikou will take you back to your class."

Megamo, who was apparently the one standing in the hall, came in as the headmaster said that. The thought that he had been listening in pissed me off more. With a nod, he lead me out of the room. I didn't resist, I just put my head down and followed. Forcing myself to breathe, trying not to remember.

Trying not to remember that foggy night. A spell recalled. A beautiful white hellhound. A name, and a single order.

Tear them apart.


	17. Chapter 17

Megamo walked me down the hall in silence. Not a word was exchanged between us. I focused on him, to avoid the thoughts that were storming beneath a calm veneer. Bad dreams, bad memories.

Megamo walked with authority. Shoulders square, back straight, face set in an unpleasant expression. Even though my boots made the superior noise, his presence dominated the hall. I think I had that kind of confidence once. Or at least, I used to be able to fake it convincingly. I was a mess in the headmaster's office. One mention of the name and I was back. It was the same with Shinsei too, wasn't it?

To be fair to myself, I was a mess before I called Shinsei last night. So I was screwed from the word go. I glared up at Megamo's back. I appreciate Shinsei's plan, really. It was the course of action that was least likely to cause a scene or draw attention. But still, I didn't have to like it. Especially since I already had my issues with Osano to deal with. I feel like Megamo is definitely going to get in the way of that.

We reached my class, however, it was abundantly clear that my problems were not at an end. I had been called out near the end of my third period.

And now it was halfway through forth.

Megamo went ahead of me, holding the door open impatiently. He shot me with a dirty look as I hesitated. I pulled myself together, grabbing the jagged pieces of my psyche and shoving them haphazardly into some imitation of normalcy. With a breath, I went into the door and was met with the sly grin of Mr Rana.

"My, my." Mr Rana cooed. "You're quite late, aren't you Miss Yamada?"

"She has a pass." Though it was the first time I heard Megamo speak, he sounded exactly how he looked. He was undeniably authoritative, and clearly was very used to being in charge.

Mr Rana took the pass from Megamo, and I skipped over to my seat before anything could be said to me. I glanced over at Osano, who watched me with concern written across his face. I shrugged, unsure of how I would handle him with Megamo around. I still should put some distance between Osano and I, but… I wanted to make up to him. Part of me wanted to tell him everything. But I shouldn't. Osano shouldn't have to handle that part of me.

"And you are?" Mr Rana's voice filtered through my consciousness.

"Megamo Saiko." he answered. "I'll be joining the class from today on."

"Well, you're not on my attendance sheet…"

"The Headmaster sent an email to the teachers for this class… You're free to check with them."

"Whatever you say, Mr Saiko… there's a free seat near the back."

Megamo sat down, three desks behind me and one row over. Exactly where I couldn't see him, but where I could feel him glaring at me.

"Now, for our newcomers, page sixty seven…" I went through the motions, keeping a cautious eye on Mr Rana. I may have been paranoid, but I swear he made eye contact more than he should have.

Apparently there had been assigned reading. And now there were questions to be answered and analysis to do. I took some pleasure from the fact that Megamo had no idea, as everytime he was called to answer he had none to give. I, however, read the Iliad before... Well, before I was… nevermind.

Still, Mr Rana called on me more than anyone else. Though I knew or could bullshit answers, I didn't like the attention. His gaze lingered on me too long… and his expression was not one that should ever be targeted at a student.

I became more and more uncomfortable as class went on. Between Rana and Megamo, I was being stared at way too much. My half constructed facade of normal cracked under the pressure at every second. At every glance. At every question.

I almost jumped out of my seat as the bell rang. Relief flooded in my chest. I stood from my desk, freezing as as Mr Rana spoke.

"Miss Yamada, stay after class, won't you?"

I didn't move as people filed out in front of me. Osano tapped me on the shoulder, not knowing the gravity that crushed me.

"I'll wait outside, okay?" he said comfortingly. I didn't even force a smile or nod as I watched my friend leave me alone with the teacher.

I should have at least told Osano about Rana.

That, at least, was a demon we could have faced together.

I remained standing as Mr Rana approached. I wasn't going to give him any advantage. It was somewhat comforting that Osano was just outside. I could see his silhouette through the door. He would hear if anything got out of hand.

"Miss Yamada." Rana said in that uncomfortably sultry voice, leaning on the desk opposite of mine. "I've noticed you missing from my classes recently… is there… any particular reason for that?"

"I… well…" I cast my eyes around, searching for an excuse. My gaze rested on Megamo, standing silently beside his desk, watching our exchange with hawk like attention. More comfort came to me. Even if Megamo wasn't really on my side, his position as head of the student council made him an irrefutable witness. Mr Rana hadn't seemed to notice him, so maybe…

For once in a long, long while, I held all the cards.

"No particular reason." I said, making eye contact with this despicable teacher. "I've been… out of it lately." Wait, did I just try to drop a hint? Who the hell was that directed toward? I'm fucking it up already.

"Is that so?" Rana raised an eyebrow, his voice smooth and level. "Such a shame. I quite like your presence in my classroom… perhaps, if you're not in my classes…" he leaned in, so close I could feel his breath. His sandalwood cologne burned my nose. "Maybe we should meet elsewhere… for tutoring, of course."

"I don't think that will be necessary." Megamo's voice cut through the air like a well-placed knife. "It is quite obvious that Yamada has a perfect grasp on the subject." A look of annoyance crossed Mr Rana's face. The tenseness in my chest relaxed a bit. "If you'll excuse us," Megamo continued on, "I need Yamada's presence for matters of the student council. Come." He directed the last word at me, forging the way out of the classroom. I scrambled after him,insanely grateful for the escape.

"You saw that, right?" I practically yelled at Megamo as the door closed behind us. "That's not okay. That is not okay."

"I'll deal with it." Megamo answered, not bothering to look at me. I looked at him, expecting him to say more. But he didn't. He didn't even glance my way, instead supervising the stragglers that slipped down the hall for lunch.

"Mika?" Osano asked behind me. "What was that about?" I grabbed his wrist, and started dragging him to the rooftop.

"It's about time I told you something." I said.


	18. Chapter 18

"That's why you've been acting so weird?" Osano exclaimed. The answer was no, but it was at least a part of it.

"Yeah…" I said carefully. "It was, until the thing with your playlist…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Protective annoyance was not an expression I'd seen before, but that was what Osano currently wore. I couldn't imagine he face he'd make if I told him everything. Instead, I just told him what was long overdue… Mr Rana. That was a safe danger. A human danger.

"I… never got the chance…" I chuckled and averted my eyes. "Something always interrupted..."

"I told you you could talk to me, didn't I?" the hurt in his voice wrenched my heart. I hung my head.

Several seconds of silence passed. Emotion hung in the air like a suffocating cloud. That heavy silence was finally broken by Oko, as if he finally remembered his presence.

"Mika… there's more, isn't there?" he asked slowly, unintentionally twisting a knife into a gangrenous wound. I didn't look up. I didn't answer. We fell back into silence.

I looked around the roof, not yet brave enough to look at Osano or Oko again. Ayato was by Midori again, scowling at his phone. It was that expression of deep hatred, but, for once… it wasn't directed at Osano. Which was a relief, but… also troubling. What changed?

My gaze flitted over to Megamo, who had taken a place by the door that led back downstairs. He had a clear view of both my group and where Ayato was… but his glare was directed at Ayato. I wonder if he saw the same expression I did… I wonder if he derived any meaning from it.

"Mika?" Oko spoke, a determination I had never heard from him before in his voice. "What are you hiding from us?"

"Leave it alone, Oko." Osano said, bitterness tinting his voice. "If she doesn't want to talk, she doesn't want to talk."

It was too much. I should have felt better, finally telling my friends about Mr Rana… but too much had happened within these past three days. It occured to me that Oko didn't know about my stalker yet, but his intuition knew there was something. Even now, I watched Oko staring at Osano, trying to figure out what had happened between us. Osano was staring at the concrete floor, his expression unreadable to me.

The rest of lunch was spent like that. A tense, unbearable silence that weighed on all of us. I caught Megamo looking at us a few times, but… it wasn't pity or sympathy on his face. It was more of an...analytical stare. It certainly didn't help my mood.

Finally, the bell rang, and we slowly shuffled our way back to class. I was simultaneously relieved and… disappointed. I didn't want to spend any more time under that oppressive air, but I… I don't know. I just wanted to spill my guts. Tell someone everything. Anyone, even. I just wanted my chest to stop hurting.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't remember much of class. Or anything, really. One moment I sat down at my desk. After a blur of noise and color, Osano tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, um…" he averted his eyes with a blush. It almost made me smile, to see such a familiar expression. "Meet me by the cherry blossom behind the school, okay? I wanna talk to you… "

I didn't say anything as he left the class. I gathered my things, gradually becoming aware of Megamo standing behind me.

"Can I help you?" I asked, sarcasm creeping into my voice.

"I am to walk you home." he answered shortly. That annoyed look of his seemed to be branded on his face.

"That's ridiculous! You can't watch me every second of the day!" I growled in frustration. I wanted a witness, maybe a guard, but not a babysitter.

"You're right. I do have my own life, you know. Once you're home safely, I have two days before you're my problem again. Until then, don't vex me. Now let's go."

He ushered me into the crowded hall of chattering students. I already knew I wasn't meeting Osano. Not because of Megamo, but because I couldn't bear another leadened silence today. I feel bad standing him up, but… I just can't handle it today. I really can't.

However, I sure as hell wasn't going to let Megamo walk me home. I've only known the guy for half a day, and I've decided I don't like him. He reminded me too much of Shinsei; telling and not asking, expecting everyone in the room to fall into line. I had enough of that already. I know Megamo would be an excellent ally if only I took the time to play my cards right. But, much like Osano, I couldn't handle him today.

I allowed Megamo to get a few feet ahead of me, before slipping away into the crowd. I made my way in the opposite direction, weaving through the crowd. I took a door that led to the back of the school, carefully making sure that I wouldn't be visible from the cherry blossom.

It was a longer way around, but it effectively separated Megamo and I. I scanned the area around the front gate, but I didn't see him anywhere. I put my head down, scurrying out the gate.

"Hey, Mika!" an unfamiliar voice called after me. I kept walking, not acknowledging the voice, or glancing behind me.

I heard heavy footsteps behind me. I walked slightly faster, nervousness building in my chest. Someone grabbed my shoulder roughly, spinning me around to face them.

"You ignoring me?" he growled callously.

"Osoro?" I cried out in a exclamation that sounded like a cough. He crossed his arms, a half cocked smile on his face.

"Oh, so you do remember me." he sneered.

"The hell do you want?"

"Which way you going?" he shrugged.

"Excuse me?"

Osoro grinned like I had said something clever or amusing. It immediately pissed me off.

"Which way do you walk home?" he clarified.

"... why?"

"Cause I wanna know." I wanted to wipe the smile off his face.

"Again…" my voice dropped an octave, my patience wearing thin, "why? Did someone put you up to this?" I doubted Megamo, aka Mr Model Citizen, would ever collaborate with a guy like Osoro, aka Once Beat Up Ten Dudes At Once, According To Rumor. But stranger things had happened. Happened to me, specifically.

"Nah, no one." he tilted his head, with that ever present smirk. "I just wanna get to know you."

My first thought was to get aggressive. I was a ball of pent up emotion, and fighting with the school's top punk would definitely blow off some steam.

However.

A small voice of long repressed reason spoke.

He's a better ally than most, isn't he?

Better than Megamo. Or at least, one more my speed. Someone outside of the rules. Someone unafraid of a little violence.

I breathed a sigh, trying to release hours of frustration, anger and despair in that breath. Trying, once again, to pull myself together and put on a suitable mask.

"You know what? Sure. Why the fuck not."

I turned, leading the way on my walk home. With two long strides, Osoro appeared at my side, a self satisfied grin decorating his face.

"So where's your friend?" he asked.

"Busy." was the first one word answer that came to mind.

"He your boyfriend?"

I stutter stepped, nearly tripping over myself. This guy sure does cut to the chase, doesn't he? Come to think of it, he was by the gate yesterday too. Had he been waiting for an opportunity like this?

"No, he's not."

'Really." he obviously noticed my stumble, his grin twitching. "He sure wishes he was."

"No fuckin shit, Sherlock." I snapped at him. "Not like the whole school knows or anything." A light chuckle escaped Osoro.

"So you're not so bad, huh?" I glared at him out of the corner of my eye. The hell was he talking about?

Most of the walk was in relative silence. I watched Osoro closely, cataloguing his every movement. His gait was relaxed and easygoing, his hands folded behind his head in a pose that he somehow made look natural. The smirk on his face had relaxed somewhat, but it still gently rested there.

From what I had heard about Osano, he was dangerous. Not dangerous like the Enlightened were, but dangerous like the people I had spent my younger days with. People who were outcasts from society because of their violent nature. Those who banded together and forged bonds of brotherhood greater than any blood ties. Those were the kind of people I thrived among. Strength, kindness, or brutality, they would rally around such traits and hold fast like iron.

How long had it been… since those days…

Osoro certainly seemed like that kind of person. Even though he kept easy exterior appearance, I could feel the coiled muscles of a hardened alley cat beneath. Not to mention the scars and crooked nose that spoke of many fights. And if his reputation was anything to be believed, he had won most of those fights.

Yes, he was someone I wanted on my side.

As we came to my house, I groaned. Standing on the sidewalk in front of my walkway was someone I didn't want to see.

Megamo glared at Osoro and I as we approached. It was quite impressive how deadly cold his face could be. I truly believe that guy scowled so much his face was stuck that way.

As Megamo came into view, Osoro's whole demeanor changed. He hunched his shoulders, not in a show of submission but of aggression. His relaxed smirk morphed into a half grin-half snarl.

"Hey Mika." Osoro said, stepping ahead of me to get in Megamo's face. "Is the ginger not your boyfriend 'cause this guy is? 'Cause that would be hilarious."

"Absolutely not." I rolled my eyes.

"If this is the company you keep, it's no wonder the headmaster thinks you're trouble." Megamo said, completely ignoring Osoro crowding his space. "I would appreciate if you made this easy on the both of us and cooperate, Yamada."

"Ooo, last names. That's cold, Mego." Osoro taunted. Megamo continued to deftly ignore him, which honestly I thought was impressive.

"I will not allow you to disgrace our school. We already have enough problem students." Megamo afforded Osoro the tiniest of scathing glances before glaring back at me.

"Nevertheless, I was instructed to ensure you made it home safely. You have. I'm leaving." With that Megamo turned and stalked down the sidewalk.

"Tell me you don't walk me to school too!" I yelled after him. He declined to answer me. Guess I'll find out Monday.

I let out a groan, throwin my hands in the air and turning down my walkway.

"What'd you do so that prick's your nanny?" Osoro asked, leaning on my gate. "Even I never got that bad."

"Not your business." I barked. "So you know where I live now. Don't be creepy about it."

I've got enough creepy to deal with already, I thought as I left Osoro by the gate without another word. Thankfully, he left as soon as I closed the door. I sighed to myself, watching him go through the window.

It was going to be a short weekend.


	20. Chapter 20

So what did I spend my weekend doing? Maybe gardening in my tiny yard? Going to the cinema with my friends? Anything that a normal person would do?

No. I was burning shit in my kitchen sink.

Nothing incriminating, or… well I guess maybe it was? It wasn't anything I would ever want someone else to see. I had taken a spiral bound notebook and written, in disjointed detail, everything that had kept me up the past three days. Everything that had fallen apart on me. I didn't stop until I filled half a college ruled notebook with my illegible handwriting.

One by one, I neatly tore out the scribbled pages, holding a lighter to the bottom corner. I let the ash fall into the sink, dropping the tiny scrap of page left when the flames crept too close to my fingers. I made a game of it, seeing how much of my own writing I could read before the flames consumed it.

 _I remember the pain. I can't remember what they did to inflict it. I remember the curses I inflicted. It was like singing an old song. I remembered the melody and the chorus, but couldn't recall all the words in the verse. I kept trying until something worked. Until someone reeled back in shock, their eyes falling out of their skull. Then I brought plague. That one was satisfying. I could smell their blood curdle every time they came near me. They punished me, of course but I d__

The page burned away, and I lazily watched the ash float on the water in my sink. I took the next one, holding my lighter to the corner.

 _Aishi doesn't look familiar. He just looks boring, like everyone else on the street. He's too young. Too young to be seduced by the Enlightened. But he's still dangerous. Poor Osano. Why did I let him become friends with me. I should have known better. Is Oko in danger too. I should have never let Shinsei put me in school. I should have never rejoined the public. Ra__

That page too, curled away into blackness. I felt better as each page burned away, taking its bad dreams and memories along with it. I continued on.

 _I wanted to die. Because of the torment, yes, but also because of what was to come. What the end goal was. There was one, but I didn't know what it was. They kept talking about a god, and how I was the sainted maiden. I don't know what that means. I don't really care, I just want to go home. I don't think I can. I think they may have destroyed it._

I stopped reading. That was where I drew the line. I didn't want to have those thoughts again. Though I wrote it down, I knew, I knew home would be there. More than a little different, perhaps, but that was the way of things. It was still waiting for me.

It would be there after I burned the Enlightened to the ground.

My doorbell rang, causing me to jump three feet in the air. I put my hand over my heart, cursing myself and whoever was at the door. I took my time meandering down the hallway, glancing through the peephole, expecting to see Osano, or perhaps Shinsei. It was neither.

Osoro leaned on the bricks outside my door. His head was tilted up, eyes closed like he was listening to something. I considered leaving him out there. However… I had decided yesterday that he'd be a good ally to have. Not only was he tough on his own, he had weight to pull and lackeys that hung on his every word. So maybe it was a good thing he sought me out so I didn't have to. Besides, Megamo wasn't in charge of me on the weekend, apparently… I opened the door, leaning nonchalantly on the frame.

"The hell you doing here?" I asked with a flirtatious smirk. Osoro responded with a chuckle.

"You, me. I say we-" he trailed off, his smirk melting off his face as something caught his eye. "The hell-"

He was staring at my arm, resting on the door frame. I swore, hurriedly hiding it behind my back. It was too late though, I know what he saw. Partially healed burns, more needle marks than the worst of junkies, scars and marks from the stiches I had only pulled out yesterday.

I forgot I wasn't wearing my gloves. I figured I didn't need them, I'd be home alone all day. It wasn't hurting, so I didn't notice. I sighed, unsure of how this guy would react but still not wanting to deal with it.

"Dammit. Okay, yeah, now you've seen it. What now?" I said shortly. Osoro regarded me in silence for a bit.

"I knew you were a crazy bitch, but…" Osoro snickered. "My boys really didn't stand a chance, did they?" I scoffed. I couldn't help making a small, but insincere smile. For him, 'crazy bitch' was a compliment. One I was willing to take.

"You've no idea." was my response. Osoro raised an eyebrow.

"So, whatcha think?" he said, tilting his head and giving me that sly grin, "Got anything going on?"

"Why the hell not?" I sighed. "Gimme a minute, yeah? Will you wait out here?"

I took half a minute to brush my hair, put on my gloves and get out the door. I'm not sure why Osoro took such an interest in me. Sure, I beat down two of his blonde tagalongs, and he respected that kind of strength. He also respected pain, which is why he didn't balk at my injuries. That much was obvious, but it didn't seem like enough of a reason. Maybe because I was also hot? Being attractive had gotten me into enough trouble in my life. Besides, I've done stupid things for pretty boys as much as boys had done stupid things for pretty me.

It was nice to have such innocent thoughts after days of turmoil. It all came crashing down as I saw movement in my shrubs as we passed them. As Osoro and I went to the street, Ayato Aishi stealthy followed us out. I don't think Osoro noticed, but I did. How long had he been watching? Had he seen my burns?

This date just got a little more… well, not interesting. Tedious, more like.


	21. Chapter 21

Osoro and I toured down the street, Ayato trailing nonchalantly behind us. I snarled to myself a bit, but I wasn't sure if I should somehow let Osoro know we had a tail. I didn't know the guy, I just had impressions about the kind of person he was. I didn't know enough to gauge how he would react. Would he try to confront Ayato? That struck me as all kinds of a bad idea. However, if he was willing to play along with me, that would be useful.

But you know, he was guaranteed to play along if he didn't know anything. This was a date, right? So let's treat it like a date.

"So what did you want to do?" I asked. "You should know I don't do anything illegal until the third date."

"I dunno." Osoro answered with a smooth shrug. "You pick. Then I'll decide if you're worth it."

"Mmm, judgmental much? Besides, you picked me up without a plan? You must be inexperienced."

"Me? Nah. You're just the first girl who might be worth my time."

"Oh, really, I feel SO special." I said with sarcasm.

But still, if i was picking… first date with a guy I barely know. Not that this kind of thing ever went badly for me. Usually a restaurant in a crowded place with multiple exits would be my first pick, but I got the feeling that would bore Osoro out of his mind. He definitely wasn't a 'let's sit and talk quietly' person, more of a 'let's wander the dirty and dangerous streets until we find trouble' kind of guy. Which I could get behind, but with my stalker, maybe wasn't actually the best of ideas.

"I'm not all that creative when it comes to date ideas," I admitted, "but how about we go by the river? I've been meaning to explore."

"The river, huh? Interesting." Osano said with a dubious expression. I rolled by eyes.

"Ye of little faith." I teased, stepping ahead and leading the way.

It was somewhat of a walk to the river, but I found a shortcut. Now, calling it a river was a little generous. It did join up with a larger, more impressive waterway but here it was more a stream of clean water running from the purification plant. It gushed out of an outtake pipe on the edge of the suburbs, winding its way through a narrow strip of woods. The trees were thick enough to conceal the road on one side and the houses on the other, but not quite enough to completely cut them off. Besides Osoro clomping through the brush, I heard the shrieks of children playing in their yards, and the whizz of cars breaking the speed limit on the highway.

I chuckled as Osoro stumbled through the brush, making all the noise of a stealthy water buffalo. He cursed as he went tumbling down, having tripped over one thing or another. I burst out in laughter, extending my hand to him.

"Graceful." I teased.

"Whatever." he muttered, refusing my hand and pushing himself up. Back on his feet, dusting off his pants, he took a look around the poor excuse of a wilderness. "I don't get it. This your idea of a date?"

"Making you stumble around behind me, completely out of your element? Yeah."

Flashing him a wry smile, I darted off, half-jumping and half-sliding my way down the bank until my boots hit the shallow water.

"Hey! The hell are you doing?" Osoro yelled when I disappeared from his sight.

"Down here!" I called. He stood at the edge of the bank, glaring at me with somewhat of an annoyed expression.

"How the hell did you get down there?"

"Walked. You coming?" My smile was a challenge. A light tug to see what he might do.

With a frown, Osoro began to make his way down the embankment. It wasn't overly steep, but it was slippery. He made it halfway down alright, but slipped in the mud and started careening down. I went to catch him, but to be honest he was so much taller and heavier than me all I could do was keep him from eating it.

The momentum of him crashing down and me rushing to catch him kicked water everywhere. Both of us were soaked up to our thighs.

"Aw, what the hell?" Osoro complained. His face told me that he might have regretted where this date had gone. But I hadn't lost him yet.

"Don't be a little bitch. Come on." I stepped away and beckoned him down the riverbed. My grin never broke for a second. Here, I felt alive again. Better than I had for weeks.

I turned without him, and Osoro scurried to catch up, throwing more water into the air. I wasn't concerned about his grace affecting any wildlife, since they would probably be further up and closer to the actual river. I danced my way across the riverbed, jumping from one rock to the next while Osoro tramped through the water.

"So, tell me about yourself." I said, swinging to a stop and tilting my head at him. "Or, at least, I'll tell if you do."

Shit, I just had to go and ruin my own good time, didn't I? I couldn't actually tell him. What was I going to tell him? I have to make something up. Something he'll respect.

"I fight. I make life hard for the counselor. That's about it." Osoro shrugged. "I don't know what you were expecting." He gave me an odd look. He must have noticed my expression change.

"Right. I-" I figured I should be able push him a little more. He already saw my arms, so maybe his guard would be dropped a bit. "Come on, if you want an explanation from me you'll need to do better."

"I don't need an explanation." Osoro said bluntly. I started, not expecting that reaction. He had an odd look on his face as he regarded me. So he wasn't a curious type. Or he prided respect over curiosity. That was...good, I think. Someone who wouldn't ask the questions I didn't want to answer.

"Alright then." my smile came back, but this was more of a gentle, sheepish one. "That… makes it easier."

I turned my back to him and looked up at the tree tops, relishing in the breeze that sang through the branches. What to talk about now, then?

"I hate the city." I explained, "And I especially hate the suburbs. That's why I wanted to come out here." I glanced back, gaining back a little of my confidence. "I kinda hate most of the human population."

That wrested a small smile from Osoro.

"Yeah. Me too." he trudged through the water until he stood level with me. Me mimicked me in looking up at the trees, but I don't think he was seeing the same thing I was. "Most people just waste my time. A whole lot of uptight idiots."

"Uptight with a collective stick up their ass." I agreed.

I started down the riverbed again. Osoro tried to follow in my footsteps from rock to rock, but he didn't have my balance or coordination. He kept slipping, ending up back in the water and getting even more soaked.

"You laughing at me?" he accused.

"Yeah, a bit." I admitted.

"Then how about…"

Osoro charged at me, scooping me up by the waist.

"Wait, what are you-" I managed to shriek before he dunked me into the water. To be fair, the water was only shin-deep, but it was enough to create a huge splash to re-wet anything that may have already dried.

In retaliation, I flicked a handful of water, nailing Osoro in the face. An evil smirk spread on his face.

"Oh shit." I managed out loud.

He kicked up a wave of water, completely showering me. A rock was carried up with it though, cutting my cheek. I paid it no mind, instead taking advantage of my low positions to kick Osoro's feet out from under him.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, unfortunately getting a mouthful of water that I threw at his face.

"Oh shit!" I covered my mouth. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you? Sorry, sorry."

"Nah, just bruised my ass." Osoro groaned. He looked at me, that smirk of his brightening his face. "Looks like I got you good, though."

I was about to say I was soaked to the bone, until I realized he was probably talking about my cheek.

"Oh, yeah." I chuckled, running the back of my hand across the wound. I came up with a streak of watery blood. "No big deal."

Is it strange to say it felt nice to bleed? Or, more to say… it was nice to bleed innocently. Because of an accident. It wasn't inflicted, it just happened. I pushed myself up, reveling in the smile that came so naturally to me. Once again, I offered my hand to Osoro.

With a grin, he grasped my hand, and I hauled him up. I didn't linger in his grasp; though as I let go, I felt that he wanted to. I wasn't going to give him that, not now. Not when I was hoping for an ally. I'm manipulative, not cruel.

"It's getting dark." I murmured. "Let's start to head back."


	22. Chapter 22

It was a pain in the ass to climb out of the embankment. We didn't attempt it until we made it back to the outtake pipe, but let me tell you, Osoro does not know how to climb an incline. By the time I hauled him out, reminding me how much bigger and heavier than I he was, we were both not only soaked but covered in mud.

I call that a successful date.

The sun had set by the time we made it back to the surface streets, coloring the world in the yellow light of street lamps. Walking together in silence, leaving behind wet footprints and occasionally laughing at each other…

… it was really nice.

It was so nice I almost wasn't perturbed by Aishi trailing behind us.

He hadn't done anything, or made his presence known in any way. I don't think he had followed us down the river. I climbed down the embankment specifically so he wouldn't. I would have heard him, and he would have nowhere to hide.

Aishi rejoined us as we got to the streets, and he now followed about twenty feet behind us. I was having too much fun to keep a constant eye on him, but everytime I glanced back, he was there.

"So where do you live?" I asked Osoro.

"Closer to the city center." he shrugged.

"That's… a long way to walk." Three miles, actually. He was… really going out of his way, wasn't he. I disguised my surprise with a laugh. "I hope I was worth it."

Osoro grinned and laughed, but… frustratingly, he didn't give me a response. Wait, am I blushing? Did he just get a blush out of me? That smooth fucker. He didn't even do anything.

I was apprehensive about letting Osoro walk so far on his own. There was no doubt in my mind Aishi would follow him. If I was stalking someone, I'd want to know about the people around them. But there was no way in living hell I was going to say anything like that to Osoro. Can you even imagine?

Osoro was a tough guy. He could take care of himself. Aishi's like what, five two maybe one fifty pounds? I shouldn't be worried.

I let Osoro walk me to my door. I turned to him, trying my best to give him that wry smile that made boys putty in my hands.

"So, was I worth your time?" I asked. I prayed that Osoro didn't notice that I was dying to know the answer. I don't know why it mattered so much to me, but you know, I put on a good show. I wanted a review.

Osoro looked down at me with a half-cocked smile.

"Night, Mika." he said.

Did he just- did he just pat my head? What the actual hell man. I know I'm like a foot shorter than you but what? What kind of guy pats a girl's head? What? The fuck? Dude.

I watched him go in utter bewilderment. Because seriously, what? Shaking my head, I turned into my house.


	23. Chapter 23

As my key scraped in the lock, a sinister feeling crept over me. I glanced behind me, to see if Aishi was sneaking up behind me with a crowbar, or something.

My walkway was empty.

I pushed open the door, careful not to turn my back to the outside. Quietly, I backed into my house, shutting my door and locking every lock on it.

I stood with my hand on the doorknob, listening for any shuffling outside or perhaps glass breaking.

Nothing.

Silence.

With a sigh, I turned into my hallway. I jumped three feet in the air at a tall silhouette behind me. I prepared my keys as a weapon before the silhouette turned the light on.

"Mika."

"What the hell-" my voice came out as a high pitched squeal. I cleared my throat, trying again as my heart rate slowed. "Have you just been sitting… standing in the dark… next to the lightswitch! Like you're my dad? Actually, no," I corrected myself, shaking my head at the ridiculousness, "my dad wouldn't have-" I cut myself off. Both because it wasn't relevant, and because I realized this is exactly something my dad would have done.

Which made it more ridiculous.

Shinsei made an annoyed face at me, somehow managing it without making eye contact.

"You didn't check in. That was the one rule. If you can't even follow the simplest of instructions…"

I patted my pockets, and sure enough I was without my phone. I felt a little guilty, but Shinsei's condescending tone erased any apologetic whim I might have had. I tilted my head, the best of my bullheadedness leaking through.

"Oh what? Now what are you going to do?" I challenged. A small voice of reason told me that I was in the wrong, that fighting was not in fact a good idea. I told that voice to shut up.

But… I had nothing else to say. Nothing to use as ammo for a fight. Shinsei and I stood staring at each other. Except he wasn't, because he refused to look directly at me.

"I do not have the resources to devote to protecting you." Shinsei said. "You are accountable for your own safety." A job which past experience told me I was terrible at, but whatever.

"That's fine." I answered.

"But you are to check in with me everyday so that I know that you are unharmed."

"Yes."

"That was our agreement."

"And I forgot, Shinsei. I'm sorry."

A snarl appeared on Shinsei's face. I couldn't tell if it was directed toward me or in response to his own thoughts. He still wouldn't look at me.

"This is of the utmost importance. Especially if someone is following you."

"Shinsei, I know. I get it. I made a mistake. It happens. I cannot go and undo it." I was drawn to my full height, speaking in low tones. I didn't like him talking at me like I was a child. He used to respect me as an equal. Now that he stuck me in highschool, it was like he forgot what I actually was.

"What were you even doing that was so important?" he sighed.

"Making allies."

"I told you to do nothing. I asked you to wait."

I crossed the space between us in two strides, catching a handful of his collar. I pulled him toward me, not in a violent gesture, just a deadly serious one.

"Shinsei, look at me. Look at me. Look at these eyes." I growled. Finally, finally, he made eye contact. He blinked, as if remembering something important. A cold, cruel smile twisted my face.

"Do you see?" I murmured. "These are the same eyes that made them cower in fear. The same eyes you saw when I burned them to the ground. Do you really think, with my nature, that I could do nothing?"

Shinsei regarded me for a moment. I never forgot the cold, calculated look in his eye. The eyes that would kill me the moment such an act might benefit him. How then, could he ever forget me?

"You are correct." he admitted. "That was too much to expect."

"Now now, don't go acting like I'm a loose cannon." I released his collar, relaxing a bit in my demeanor. "At least I'm predictable."

Shinsei didn't respond to that. He just went past me, going to the front door.

"Do not allow this to happen again. My time is precious, and cannot be spent watching after you."

I rolled my eyes as I locked the door behind him.

 **~End of Day Four~**


	24. Chapter 24

I spent Sunday in bed. Slept mostly. As much as I could, anyway. It wasn't quality sleep, it was plagued by nightmares and restless thoughts. Osano hadn't sought me out since Friday. I'll have to talk to him tomorrow… What I'll say, or what he'll say, i don't know.

But Osano didn't call me. Osoro didn't visit again, either. I was glad for it, though. It had been a long week.

 **~End of Day Five~**


	25. Chapter 25

I got up early to make sure I'b be able to walk to school with Osano. I still didn't know what I was going to say about Friday… About why I stood him up. It occured to me that if I was really trying to distance myself from Osano, walking to school with him maybe wasn't the best idea.

But, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. Osano was the most normal friend I had. He wasn't a medium like Oko, or a punk like Osoro. Not that Osoro counts as a friend yet.

Osano's normalcy put him at a risk that he wasn't prepared to take on. Or at least, risk that I wasn't going to let him take on.

I took a step outside my door. I frowned, staring at the blank spot where Osano usually waited for me. Of course. It had been selfish of me to assume he would wait up for me after I ditched him. He probably was mad at me… after all, he didn't call or check up on me during the weekend. If I really wanted to alienate him, I should leave him be.

And yet, I found myself turning on the sidewalk to his house. I shouldn't be doing this. I should leave him be. I need to stop leading him into danger.

I knocked on the door, nervously shifting my weight from side to side. Where was he? What was I doing? I'm an idiot. Damn my bleeding heart.

The door opened, and Osano's mother stood in the doorway. A little bit of tenseness went out of my chest, but… she looked frazzled, like she hadn't slept in a few days.

"Hello, Mrs Najimi. Did Osano leave for school already?"

"You're Mika. Osano's friend, right?"

"I… yeah." Her voice was tense and constricted, as if she was choking out the words. I wasn't sure what to make of it. "I live next door…"

"When was the last time you saw Osano?" she asked, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. A lump formed in my throat.

"Fr-friday. At school…"

"He never came home Friday."

My heart stopped.

"If you see him, please…" Osano's mother's voice cracked. A sob escaped her lungs. "E-excuse me…" She closed the door. I heard a soft thump, and heart wrenching sobbing.

I backed away from the door.

I made it back out to the sidewalk. When I was out of sight of Osano's house, I slumped to my knees.

Osano… missing?

No. No, no.

The chances of it not being my fault were slim.

Okay, okay. No, no, get it together. What are you going to do?

I don't know… I can't…

No, stop that. What are you going to do?

What time is it?

I dug my phone out of my bag. Six Forty Two. Okay. Good enough. No, wait… I don't have everything at home… but the clubroom. Yes, alright.

I shot up from the pavement, running full tilt to the school. Many a disgruntled shout followed me as I dodged around or straight up shoved other students out of the way. I didn't care. I didn't have time to be polite.

Osoro was leaning on the school gate. He called out to me, but I ignored him. Not today, and not now. Not enough time.

Two flights of stairs later, I threw open the door of the Occult Club. A surprised Oko and his little demon looked up from a chair at the edge of the room.

"Oh, Mika." he greeted me with a small smile. "Do you know where the ritual knife-" Oko trailed off, probably because of my face. His expression was replaced by one of concern. "What's… wrong?"

I stood leaning on the doorframe for a moment. The first tear made its way through, and I broke down.

"Osano…" I sobbed. "Something happened to Osano."

Behind the closed door of the Occult Club, Oko did his best to try and comfort me. I think I heard some of the other club members approached the door, only to turn away from the sound within. Between gasps and blubbering, I spilled out to Oko, though how much he understood or had context for, I'm not sure.

"I should have… I should've…" I sputtered. Oko put his arm around my shoulders, shushing me gently. I leaned into him, unable to stop rambling. "It was because of me, they found me, they knew Osano was my best friend, they've done something to him I don't know if he's even alive…. what if… what if…" my speech dissolved into crying again.

"There, there." Oko muttered, the platitude being all he could offer me. Desperately, I tried to get my breathing under control. My ragged gasping was starting to hurt my lungs.

Oko's anxiety demon crawled up on my shoulders, putting it's head under my chin and purring. My gasps dissolved into hiccups, and slowly resolved into forced deep breaths. Oko murmured a mix of comforting nothings, his arm tight across my shoulders.

"There, there. It'll be okay." Oko said as I calmed down. "We can find Osano. We can, Mika. He'll be okay."

"What if Aishi did something to him? Or..." I whispered hoarsely. It wasn't the first time the thought had occurred to me. It had been gnawing at the corner of my brain on endless loop.

Enlightened. Aishi. Enlightened. Aishi. Enlightened. Aishi. The two damned words swirled in a cyclone that devastated me.

"We'll find out." Oko assured me. His voice… it had another layer to it, one I'd never heard before. A tone of anger. "We'll find who did this, whoever it was."


	26. Chapter 26

"Are you sure this is right?" Oko asked me as I finished the chalk circle. I lazily watched NeeChee the anxiety demon walk around the circle, sniffing at the chalk with an air of satisfaction.

"Yeah." I said shortly. "It's a unique spell."

A knock resounded from the other side of the door. I jumped, and a look of alarm crossed Oko's face.

The door opened a crack, and I heard Megamo's voice.

"Is Mika here?" he directed the question to Oko. I scrambled as quietly as I possibly could to the corner of the room, where I could hide between the bookshelf and the wall.

"No," Oko lied without missing a beat. "I haven't seen her."

"... shouldn't you be in class?" I could hear the frown in Megamo's voice.

"I'm… club leader. I was cleaning up… I'll be done soon."

"You should have cleaned yesterday afternoon."

"I was… busy. I still have...thirty minutes. Is it a problem?"

"...No." Megamo conceded. Club leaders were allowed to miss up to thirty minutes of class a week long as it was for club activities. "If you see Mika, tell her…" Megamo scoffed to himself. I could tell in his voice he was already 100% done with this babysitting job. "Nevermind."

Megamo closed the door, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Coming out of the corner, I walked a circle around the chalk, checking for any mistakes or issues.

"Okay, alright." I nodded to Oko, "I think we're ready."

I knelt in front of the circle, steadying my breath. I pursed my lips, rehearsing my words in my head before daring to speak them aloud. Oko stood as far back as the small room would allow him to. With one last breath, I called out.

" _Come, dear creature, if ever you would call yourself mine. I call thy name. The last bell has chimed thy sacred name. Return to me, Hessian._ "

The words of a dead language filled the room, a bluish gray mist chasing behind them. The mist swirled and slithered, carrying with the it smell of iron and snow. I held my arms out over the circle, my hands extended. My heart ached. Despite everything that had happened, I was glad to finally see my friend again.

" _Come, Hessian._ "

The mist solidified, and he was all over the room. Lanks of white fur lay about, his head brushing against the ceiling and his tail curled around the border of the room. NeeChee yowled, jumping out of Oko's arms and leaping to the top of the shelf. Oko himself stumbled back, looking up at this creature in awe. I think, at that moment, Oko understood what was really possible.

But neither I nor this beautiful creature paid them any mind. Hessian emitted his own light, his white fur glinting with cold luminescence that danced shadows across the dark room. His eyes were piercing and ancient, injured and raw, calm yet full of glacial fire. He radiated a calm rage, a feeling in your chest that made you feel dangerous.

I smiled. It was not the dark grin of vengeance that had come when first we met. It was a true, genuine smile, one of the likes Hessian had never witnessed before.

Hessian brought his huge head to level with mine, his wolfish mouth curled into an imitation of a smile. I hugged his snout, not minding that I had smudged the chalk circle. After all, it had served its purpose.

My friend, my best friend in this world, was back.

And we were going to end this world together.


	27. Chapter 27

Okay, the ending the world bit was a little dramatic.

But a ten foot white hellhound has that kind of effect on you.

I told Oko to go, since he was still spotless and I already had a reputation for cutting class. I did, however, ask him to put NeeChee on Aishi. If the stalker was our number one suspect, then we needed to know where he was at all times.

"Okay… but, what are you… going to do?" Oko asked with a slow nod.

"Sneak outside, let Hessian do his thing." I said with confidence. "He's not a giant dog… wolf… hound… for nothing."

Oko raised his head, looking up at the hound who filled the entire room.

"I've seen things… that I didn't believe no one else saw. But that…" There was a quiet awe in Oko's voice. Hessian, appreciative of the flattery, ruffled his fur proudly.

I shrugged, some secondhand pride rubbing off on me.

"The bigger the demon, the more powerful their shroud. No one will notice him." I glanced out the door of the Occult Club, checking to see if the hallway was clear. "I, however, am a lot more visible…"

I let Oko go first, since he didn't have to hide. I watched him disappear through the slightly cracked door, Neechee streaking off in another direction to where Aishi had class. I checked the hall, waiting for the student council monitor to pass. I felt Hessian's warm breath on the back of my neck, impaintent and raring to go. I kept my body between him and the girl in the hall, I didn't need him getting over excited.

As the monitor passed the door of the Occult Club, she paused, rubbing her neck uncomfortably. She glanced behind her, and silently I prayed she wouldn't open the door to see me standing there. Hessian let out a soft growl. I put my hand on his snout. It occured to me that I was all that was standing between a hellhound and this random student council chick. In hindsight, summoning Hessian in a high school maybe wasn't my greatest plan.

Especially since, you know, the first time I summoned him he killed everything within a five mile radius.

The girl shuddered, skittering down the hall like a monsterous hellhound was watching her from the shadows. I waited an extra few seconds before emerging.

"With me, Hessian. Quietly." I whispered. Keeping a hand on his neck, I guided him through the halls that seemed a lot more claustrophobic now that I was leading a giant wolf through them. Hessian did seem smaller than usual though. I wonder if it was just because he wasn't as puffed up and murdery like usual, or if he had actually altered his size. Didn't matter, I suppose.

The trip to get out was less eventful than usual, though that may be because of Hessian. Chatty classrooms became silent as we passed, only to resume speaking in low tones. Hall monitors stopped, stared into space, then doubled back with a quick pace.

We came out of a side door, near the track and field. I paused as we came out. I stared at the cherry blossom, just visible from here. Where Osano had asked me to meet him. Where he had probably stood waiting for me, maybe for hours. You know, it's said that if you confess your love under that tree, your crush is bound to return your feelings.

Of course that's not true, but…. Oh, Osano.

Hessian followed me across the field, his head and tail low and still. I stood in front of the tree, a tense silence punctuated by the falling blossoms. I could almost feel Osano standing there, a hurt look in his eyes as he shifted impatiently.

I knelt beside Hessian, taking his head in my hands and putting his forehead against mine.

"Listen, Hessian, my friend was here. A boy, two days ago." I tried to think of how I could describe him, so that Hessian wouldn't catch the wrong scent. "Orange hair, um… doesn't wear cologne…" God, I've never actually had to describe how someone smells before. But how many people could have been by this tree in the last three days? It was so far removed from everything else, I figured that Osano was most likely the only one.

"I need to find him, Hessian. Help me, please?" Hessian stared at me with freezing cold eyes, and let out a breath in affirmation.


	28. Chapter 28

Hessian sniffed around the tree, circling it once. With a snort, he looked at me with a curious expression. His snout scrunched up and he let out a half-whine, half-growl.

"What is it?" I whispered.

Hessian began to lead me across the yard. His steps were painfully slow, but he still glanced back to see if I was still behind him. His change in demeanor put me on edge. My gut told me that Hessian wasn't just reacting to my state of mind. He knew something.

With nose on the ground, he lead me toward the incinerator, where the delinquents hang out. I prayed Osoro wasn't skipping today. This was not the time to deal with him. Besides, if I got upset, Hessian was liable to...well, kill someone. I probably should have waited until after school hours to do this… having a hellhound in a building full of teenagers is maybe the worst idea I've ever had.

Hessian led me to the cement wall that encircled the incinerator. Some of the delinquents were hanging out, not Osoro, but one of the two I had beaten and two others that I only knew in passing. The one I had beaten looked up as I passed, but I ignored him.

Hessian went to the black belly of the incinerator, sniffing around it and its interior. He paced in front of it a few times, then looked at me expectantly.

"What is it?" I asked softly, not wanting the punks to hear me talking to myself. Hessian shook his head, and paced a few more times in front of the furnace.

I entangled my hands into the fur at the ruff of Hessian's neck. I scratched him gently as a way of apologizing for being so dense.

"Hessian, I don't know what you're trying to tell me."

A small growl emanated from the back of Hessian's throat. He pulled his head out of my hands, and started sniffing around the furnace again.

What business did Osano have at the incinerator? More importantly, where did he go next? I peeked inside the incinerator for evidence of anything Osano might have burned. Even as I did, I knew it was useless. If it was paper, it would have been more or less vaporized in an industrial thing like this. Not that I know a lot about commercial incinerators, I just happen to read the max temperature on the side of the door: 850C. More than enough to destroy most anything a teenage boy might want gone.

Inside was nothing but a layer of soot and fine dust that made me cough. Hessian nudged my shoulder with his head, prompting me to turn around.

"What is it?" I asked. Hessian took two steps away, lowering his head until his nose almost touched the ground. I resisted the urge to repeat my question.

As I came close to his head, I realized he was pointing at something on the ground. I crouched down to take a look.

Hessian moved his head, and I saw four dark stains. Three were round splatters, like the liquid had dripped from a height. The last one was slightly smudged, like someone had stepped in it. I scratched the stain with my fingernail, coming up with a reddish brown powder.

With no regard for sanitary safety, I sniffed the power on my fingernail. Other than the smell of concrete, there was a rotted metallic smell that I knew better than I wanted to.

Blood.

I sat on my knees in shock, trying very hard not to jump to conclusions. Trying very, very hard. Anyone could have been bleeding next to the incinerator. Anyone, really.

"Where, Hessian? Where did he go next?" I asked. The hellhound didn't move; he just stared at me. "Hessian," I tried again, but he shook his head. Not like he usually does, like a dog shaking off water. It was a remarkably human act, a small movement right, then left.

"Hessian?" I whispered. What was he saying? I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it.

Hessian whimpered, putting his huge head on my shoulder. I fell back, a numbness creeping over me.

"No no, no, no." I muttered. "That can't be right. That can't, it just can't."

* * *

 **I haven't put an author's note for a while, but I just had to say; you know the game, so you know. But my friend who reads and reviews this for me first... She doesn't know.**

 **And she's very attached to Osano.**


	29. Chapter 29

I'm not sure how long I sat there, staring blankly at Hessian. Too long, apparently.

"Hey. You come to see me?" Osoro's voice came from behind me, echoing off the cement walls. His voice had that half cocked grin in it, but it changed drastically when he saw me sitting on the ground. "Fuck. You okay?"

Hessian growled, lowering his body in aggression. Not that Osoro noticed. I was just aware enough to put a dissuading hand on Hessian's snout.

"Hey, Mika, you hear me?" Osoro came closer, stopping just behind me. "Ya look… shell shocked, or something."

I opened my mouth, but the only thing that came out was a strangled noise. I tried again, and came out with a similar result.

Osoro crouched down next to me with a look of concern that looked weird on him.

"Mika? The hell happened to you?"

I swallowed hard. Hessian let loose another low growl. This time, Osoro looked up and around, shifting uncomfortably.

"Sit." I muttered under my breath. I felt a little relief as Hessian obeyed.

"What was that?" Osoro asked.

"Not you. Sorry, I…" I shook my head, pushing myself to my feet. A hair-brained idea was starting to form. I needed Oko, though. What time was it?

"Mika." Osoro said, a little loudly and impatiently.

"No, no, sorry, I-" I ran a hand through my hair, trying very hard to pull myself together. "I'm… no, I'm not okay. My friend's gone missing." What did I go and say that for? Osoro and I were not on a 'let's be private investigator buddies' level of friendship. Besides-

"Your friend? Anyone I know?" he asked.

Yeah, there it was. The line of questions I didn't want to deal with.

"Well, it's Osano." I explained. I sounded remarkably calm, even to me. "The redhead, you know?" The laugh I let out sounded just a tad unhinged. Hessian's ears pricked up. Yeah, I was definitely about to lose it.

"I'm sorry, I can't… I can't deal right now." I said, bolting up. "I have to go."

I scurried away as Osoro half-heartedly called after me. Hessian trailed behind me, but I had no idea where I was going. Somewhere I could hide until lunch, until I could meet with Oko.

I guess the locker room? P.E. classes didn't take place until the afternoon, so it should be empty in the meantime. I changed my direction, pulling out my phone and shooting a text to Oko.

 _Meet me at the cherry tree behind the school. Bring anything you need to talk to a ghost._


	30. Chapter 30

I sat down with my back against the tiled wall of the locker room, Hessian curled up around me. He was definitely smaller than usual. I mean, he was still the size of a respectable bear, but that was about half his normal size. I suppose he did fit better into the room, though.

My phone buzzed. It was too early for Shinsei to be checking in. Oko's name flashed on my screen.

 _The ghost under the cherry blossom? Why?_

 _That's the last place Osano was before he disappeared_

 _She gets violent. Are you sure?_

 _We have Hessian_

Oko didn't answer that, either because he didn't feel the need or he got tagged for being on his phone in class. I tucked my phone back in my pocket.

There was that possibility, that I didn't want to acknowledge. That idea that chased me around my head as I tried to avoid it. Osano went to the incinerator. He never went away from it.

There wasn't a lot of reasons why that could be.

I wasn't prepared for that outcome. I wasn't prepared for what that meant.

I didn't realize I was crying until a sob shook my body.

I allowed myself the breakdown. Sitting on the cold tile that burned into my skin, hunched over with my head hidden in my arms. Hessian curled his body around me, occasionally making a noise like a sigh or a whimper to let me know he was there. The only other sound was the echo of my crying, bouncing off every stark surface and filling the room. The noise drove me nuts. I hated it, but I couldn't stop. I just couldn't stop.

The door of the locker room opened.

My body wanted to freeze, but my lungs wouldn't let me. My gasping sobs echoed off the walls for the unknown to hear. Hopefully they'd hear it and go away.

Hessian, of course, jumped to his feet with a low growl. I grabbed his tail, the closest thing to me, and tugged on it lightly.

"No." I murmured halfheartedly at him.

The footsteps of the unknown newcomer were loud and assured, louder than my crying, which had dissolved into hiccups and shaky breaths with this new development. With the one hand on Hessian's tail, I ran the other through my hair, glaring at the corner where the footsteps would round and come into my view. I was one hundred percent ready to greet this poor random student with all the hostility I could muster.

Fortunately, or rather, most unfortunately, the student who rounded the corner was someone deserving of that hostility.

Megamo turned the corner, glaring at me with that stupid unpleasant face of his. I groaned, knocking the back of my head on the wall behind me. Hessian's growl intensified, and I tightened my hold on his tail. Let me tell you, restraining a hell hound's murderous protective instincts by his tail is most likely not actually an effective tactic. Honestly I was lucky that Hessian tolerated it.

"Can't you give me a fucking break?" I snapped. I was very aware of what a mess I was, sitting alone in a locker room with my face red and blotchy and my nose running and my breath unsteady and hoo boy was I ready to let go of this furry ball of murder.

Megamo took a step toward me, freezing in place. He glanced around him, searching for the unseen eyes glaring a hole in him. I looked away from him, staring blankly at the locker in front of me.

"Your rampant truancy is unacceptable." Megamo said, still shifting uncomfortably under Hessian's glare.

"Smooth." I muttered. "You really know how to comfort a girl. Why don't you just leave me to my misery? Asshole."

Megamo frowned, a bare degree of extra displeasure on his permanently unpleasant face.

"How long have you been here?" he asked with an air of interrogation.

"First period." I lied.

"Is there anyone else who can confirm that?"

I turned my head back toward Megamo, my face twisted into it's best 'I'll bite your head off' face.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Megamo regarded me with an analytical stare. I hate his stupid angry face but… there was something else in his expression. Something that had a real seriousness, not an a stick-up-his-ass kind of seriousness.

He still had a stick up his ass, though.

"You really don't know?" Megamo asked.

"Know what?" I growled.

"Mido Rana is dead."


	31. Chapter 31

I blinked, my hostility broken.

"What?"

"Mido Rana, your teacher, was found dead this Sunday."

What was that? Horror? Relief? Satisfaction? Most likely all of them. My grip lapsed on Hessian's tail, which was fine since he had calmed down somewhat. He sat on his haunches beside me while I tried to process this new development.

"Ok, so…" I trailed off. Why was he telling me this? Was I a suspect? I could definitely see Megamo taking an investigation into his own hands, but I couldn't handle him breathing down my neck while I was looking for Osano.

"Where?" I asked.

"In the gymnasium. His body was…" Megamo frowned deeper, as if debating if he should tell me. "He was killed elsewhere, but his body was dismembered and hidden. His… his arms were not found."

Well… that was more information than I was expecting to get.

"Why tell me?" I asked. Megamo took a second before answering, methodical thought written on his face.

"I wanted to gauge your response."

"Do you think I did it?"

"No, I do not. You do not strike me as a murderer."

"Okay."

Okay? Did I really just say okay to that? Then again, the fuck else was I supposed to say?

"Why are you here?" Megamo asked. "It is not safe for you to be on your own."

"Since when do you care about my safety?"

"Since the headmaster asked me to keep you safe."

"Okay," I sighed. "Fair."

Perhaps… Well, Megamo, being the paragon of order he was, probably would help me look for Osano. However… he didn't strike me as a believer in the occult. Clearly, he couldn't see Hessian, unless he was really, really good at faking it. But I'm sure he wasn't. So if I tried to take him to Oko's and my impromptu seance, he would likely ruin it. So the truth was off the table, as usual.

"I wanted a place to cry in peace, obviously." The anger in my voice was partially real, partially part of the act. Damn, I just realized Megamo will want to follow me around the rest of today. My seance idea might be ruined anyway.

"Right. Of course." Megamo answered, averting his eyes. Fortunately, he didn't see it fit to question me any more.

Hessian, thankfully, seemed to have settled down fully, sitting beside me silently. He still glared at Megamo, but he wasn't growling anymore.

Megamo opened his mouth to say something else, but the bell for lunch cut him off. I pushed myself off the floor, a little stiff from being there so long.

"I… I have to meet someone." I said.

"Who?"

"Oko… my friend. The Occult Cl-"

"I know who Oko Ruto is." Megamo cut me off. "My job is to stand between you and Ayato Aishi, not to interfere in your socialization."

Okay, actually this might just work out. Call it a club activity, get Megamo to stand out of earshot but not without direct line of sight.

"Right. Thank you." I said. Megamo seemed a bit taken aback by my gratitude, but he accepted it with a nod.

I led the way out of the locker room, blinking in the brightness of the midday sun.

Time to pray we could find out something helpful.


End file.
